FAMOUS FRIENDS
by kcandsting
Summary: It always seemed in the early years, (black and white episodes) Slim and Jess never had quite enough money to keep the Sherman ranch in the black. COMPLETE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**FAMOUS FRIENDS - A friends saga - third in the series**

This story has some referrences to my previously published friends stories. I hope you enjoy.

I want to thank the writers and producers of Laramie for such a wonderful series. I write only for fun and not for profit.

Thank you Laramie Station for your unending patience and help in getting this story ready to publish. All errors are my own.

I love writing the Laramie fanfiction stories.

Thank you for reading.

**CHAPTER 1 JESS**

It was one of those crisp fall days with the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky reminding Jess when he'd ridden these trails alone in the big open with no place to call home. Funny he rarely thought about the big open since he'd started working at the Sherman ranch. Jess was on his way to the Duvalin spread, the Double-D, located just South of the ranch in Colorado Territory. Dave Duvalin, owner of the Double-D, had hired him to train three quarter horses, two of the horses for his wife and daughter's use and the third as his own personal cutting horse.

Jess pulled Trav up and twisted around to admire the three horses he was leading. They were prime horseflesh. He was particularly proud of the stunning little paint he'd taken special care to train for Susan, Duvalin's daughter.

Lifting his hat and peering up at the sky Jess figured it would be dark shortly and began looking for a likely campsite. Finding one, he dismounted and set up camp for the night. After turning Trav loose and staking out the quarter horses to graze, Jess lit a small fire to prepare his supper. Shortly after eating the sandwich Jonesy had made for him and washing it down with a cup of coffee, the Texan settled down for the night.

Jess woke shivering in the pre-dawn darkness. The warm Fall weather, hadn't held. Overnight, a cold blustering north wind had come up. Jess warmed his coffee from the night before and washed down a semi-warm biscuit for breakfast. He was in a hurry to get on the road. Still shivering he dug out the warm sheepskin coat and extra long johns the old foreman had insisted on packing. _Thank goodness for Jonesy, h_e thought_._ The old man had insisted Jess pack his sheepskin jacket, extra long johns and a rain slicker_. _Jess pulled on the warm coat smiling to himself when his arm encountered a warm scarf tucked into one sleeve of his jacket, warm gloves and extra socks tucked in the other sleeve. _It had been a long time since anyone had cared if he was warm or not,_ he thought, as he threw a few more logs on the fire. As the fire flared, Jess quickly undressed and tugged on the warm long johns. Redressing, the cowboy shrugged into his warm coat, wrapped the scarf about his neck and buttoned his jacket. He pulled the collar up about his neck. Even dressed for the weather, the Texan was cold clear down to his bones. Jess doubted his thin Texas blood would ever get use to the warm days and cold nights of Wyoming.

He reached up and ran a hand over his sore and swollen cheek bones. His face ached from where he'd been thrown into a fence rail by a mustang he'd been breaking for their neighbor Mr. Harrison a few days earlier. The ornery mustang had thrown him into the fence rail. His face was scratched and his left eye was swollen shut. He'd made their deadline and, as Andy would say, that's what counted.

Money was tight at the ranch right now, especially with the bank note due at the end of December. Slim was delivering four green-broke mustangs, as promised, to Mr. Harrison and Jess was on his way to the Double-D ranch to meet yet another deadline. Jess lifted his bandanna to cover his nose to protect his injured face from the biting wind. He kneed Trav to pick up their pace.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 - Sherman Ranch**

The two brothers loaded the pack horse with their camping and fencing supplies. The early morning stage driver had reported Sherman stock blocking the stage road and a downed fence at the ranch's furthest Southern range. With the weather being cold one day and warm the next, Slim added warm clothing and extra blankets to their supplies.

Slim stood next to Jonesy, checking the pack horse. He looked over at his foreman.

"Jonesy, I'm hopin' we'll be able to round up the strays and get 'em off the road and secured before nightfall. We'll stay in my Pa's old homestead cabin tonight and finish the repairs tomorrow, if that fence isn't to far gone" Slim placed his large gloved hand on hisforeman's shoulder, "I sure hate leavin' you at the ranch by your lonesome."

"Can't be helped, Slim, ya know we can't afford to lose any stock. Money's tight right now. You two, get goin'. Sooner ya leave, sooner you'll be home. Your belly achin' and worryin' ain't gonna help any. I've handled the stages myself before."

"OK, OK, we're on our way." Slim laughed as he yanked his hat down tight against the stiff breeze. The two brothers took one last look about the ranch.

Andy mounted Cyclone and leaned down towards his friend. "Bye, Jonesy, you be careful of your back while we're gone."

The foreman patted the boy's knee. "Don't you worry Andy, just get those beefs off the stage road before somebody gets hurt."

**Jonsey** watched till the brothers had ridden out of sight, then hurried over to the barn to finish harnessing the stage team. **Jonesy** sighed, as he absently rubbed his aching back, _Oh my, I'm getting' to old for this life I love,_ he thought.

The brothers followed the main stage road all morning. Finally, they spotted the loose cattle scattered along the sides of the road, grazing peacefully. Andy and Slim unhooked their lasso's, using them to guide the strays back through the gaping hole in the fence the cattle had escaped through. It took most of the day for the brothers to comb the foothills for all the strays and push them back onto Sherman property. Andy kept the cattle away from the downed fence line while Slim worked on getting the repairs completed. Andy and Cyclone had their work cut out for them as the cantankerous beefs kept trying to break their way through the downed fence and into the road slowing Slim's progress.

The brothers were amazed at the length of fence that was down. A large uprooted tree rested across the fence, having taken several smaller trees with it, causing a sizeable gap. They'd have to get an axe from the homestead to remove the tree and additional supplies to repair the fence. Slim, using Alamo and a rope, was able to drag the smaller downed trees and branches away from the fence line.

"Looks like we don't have enough fencing to complete the repairs, Andy. I'll string a top wire, and we'll call it a day. Hopefully, it will at least keep our cattle off the road till we set new poles and string new wire tomorrow. We'll have to chop this tree up and remove it before we can string a new fence line across this hill. It's not far to Pa's homestead from here. Jess and I stored some extra fencing supplies there last fall. I'm beat and ready for a hot meal. Let's get goin."

"Gee, that sounds swell, Slim." Andy agreed as he mounted Cyclone and reined up next to his brother. The tired riders followed the worn trail that once, long ago, had been the original entrance to the Sherman homestead. Slim and his Pa had built the cabin to live in 'til his Pa had saved enough money to build a barn and lastly the ranch house. They were riding through a stand of tall pines when a low branch caught Slim's hat. Slim looked up to retrieve his hat.

"Whoa boy." Slim reined Alamo in.

Andy watched his brother back up his big chestnut. Slim reached for his hat where it was dangling from a high branch. Slim's face took on a serious look.

"Look, up there, Andy, to the left of my hat, Our brand's been, burned into the bark. Musta been a long while ago, no one could reach that high now. Least ways, it sure looks like our brand. It's grown over some." _Why place the brand so high? _Slim pondered as he snitched his hat from the branch and placed it back on his head.

Andy rode over to take a look. "Slim, I remember, it was Pa. You were away in the army at the time. Pa was upset 'bout the Union soldiers always confiscating our cattle to feed the troops. Pa and I hid small herds of cattle deep in the canyons along the Southern border of the ranch. Figured the soldiers wouldn't bother searching for cattle in the high country. Gosh, I bet the first canyon can't be too far from here. Pa marked the trees so we'd be able to locate the cattle after the war. When Pa died, Ma was so heartbroken, I forgot all about the cattle we'd hid. You think they'd still be in the canyons after all these years? We blocked 'em off real good so they couldn't wonder back down to the lower meadows where the soldiers might find 'em."

'Only one way to find out little brother. Do you remember how many cattle Pa hid?"

"Gee, Slim, I was only 'bout six. Seems like we hid a lot of 'em. Took us a long time to drive 'em up here from the summer pastures. I remember'bout the cattle**, **but not so much where we hid 'em. Seems to me some of the trails was real narrow with lots of big rocks along the way. Pa broke the herds into small groups and we drove only a few cattle at a time into the canyons. Pa covered our tracks. He'd set me on the top of the big tree branches and drag em over our tracks to cover our trail. On the way home, I'd fall asleep in the saddle and Pa would carry me home in his arms. Pa told me, he couldn't of done it without my help." Andy sighed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Over there, Slim." The boy pointed out another branded tree. "Guess we"re on the right track."

Slim stood in his saddle, reached up and ran a finger along the brand. _Yep it was their brand alright, _ he thought to himself. The brothers rode on, weaving their way through the huge rocks lining the trail till they reached a dead end. Andy pointed out a narrow opening leading to a large meadow, the entrance blocked by a pile of boulders and large logs. Slim, dismounting, climbed up on top of the log pile. He could see a small stream cutting through the grassy meadow. Steam rose from a small hot springs along the edge of the meadow. A small herd of cattle could be seen peacefully grazing upon the lush grass. Slim grinned. He counted more than thirty head. A few of the long horn raised their large heads showing off their wide curved horns.

"Help me move these logs and boulders out of the way, Andy, so we can get in to 'em."

Andy dismounted to help his brother clear the debris away from the mouth of the canyon. Slim was thinking on how to move the cattle out of the canyon and down the narrow trail to the narrow road. It wouldn't be easy. Finally, he figured they'd be able to move maybe ten head at a time. The rancher smiled as he counted the cows and calves. There were six rangy long horns in the pasture with their calves bumping at their ma's udders impatiently as they nursed.

"We'll brand 'em here, Andy, that way, no one can steal 'em from us. Help me block off the exit again with these logs. We'll start with the calves."

"What about the homestead cabin and dinner, Slim?" Andy asked, his stomach rumbling.

"Your right, Andy, be easier to brand 'em there. That corral should be strong enough to hold 'em. I'll start herding out the first bunch. Once I get 'em going, you follow with the rest of 'em. It's not far to the homestead from here. I'll wait for ya where the trail head widens. We'll combined the herds and drive 'em down to the cabin."

Andy followed Slim down the narrow trail. Once they reached the trail head and exited the narrow canyon it didn't take long to get the cattle to the homestead. Reaching the cabin, they drove the cattle into the corral.

Slim and Andy walked the perimeter of the fence line. Once convinced the corral was in good shape and able to hold the cattle, the men unsaddled their horses and carried the supplies into the cabin.

It felt good to be out of the cold and once Slim got the fireplace blazing, the homestead was warm and comfortable. Andy fired up the stove and soon they had hot bacon and beans for dinner washed down with fresh coffee. Slim looked around his first home in Wyoming. Andy wasn't the only one doing the remembering.

After a good nights sleep the brothers were up early and ready to start branding the cattle. Andy cleaned up after breakfast while Slim headed over to the lean to and saddled their horses. We're branding 'em here Andy and save the castratin' for back at the ranch. We'll leave the cattle here and ride home to get Jess to help herd them home. I'll rope, you brand. Get a fire started."

Andy gathered the firewood and soon had the branding iron heating up. The youngster watched Slim separate a calf from its mother, rope its hind legs, and jump down from the saddle to put the calf down on it's side ready for Andy to brand. Slim released the calf as it ran bawling back to it's ma. The rancher remounted to rope another. After branding another bunch of calves, Slim rode up next to Andy. Pulling his bandanna from his pocket and wiping the sweat and dust from his eyes. Slim looked down at his brother.

"Ya know, Andy, if Jess was here to help us out, he'd sure make this brandin' a lot easier with the two of us doin' the ropin' ."

"Yeah, well he ain't here so get back to work." Andy teased his older brother.

It was late afternoon when they finished branding the calves and decided to take a break. Both were hungry and tired. Andy filled the coffee pot at the pump and placed it on the stove to brew. Slim heated up the stew Jonesy had packed for them. They both wolfed down their dinner, then decided to see how many more cattle they could brand before dark.

Slim lassoed a mama cow by her rear hooves. Alamo, kept the lasso taunt as Slim flipped the cow onto its side. Andy ran over to burn their brand into her rump. Slim jerked the lasso from the bawling animal's legs and jumped back into the saddle ready to rope the next one. Slim and Andy branded beefs till just about dark. Both were exhausted, dusty and smelly; but pleased they'd been able to brand most of the cattle. Luckily, the longhorns still sported the Sherman brand. They figured tomorrow to build a chute with the fencing supplies and brand the large young bulls. The bulls, Slim figured, to sell off, keeping the cows and calves to build up their herd.

Once the horses were fed and bedded down for the night, Andy banked the fire while Slim double checked the horses and cattle. As they settled for the night, Slim punched his pillow up under his head and turned on his side to speak to his younger brother.

"You did a man's work today, Andy," Slim reached over and pushed his brother's hair up so he could see his eyes. "I couldn't of done it without ya." Andy smiled back then closed his eyes seeking sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Jess Harper**

"I sure hope Andy and Slim ain't getting' this nasty weather back home." Jess commented as the men headed towards the ranch house. "Wait till ya see Andy, next time you're visitin' the ranch. He's growin' up fast, and it won't be long and he'll be 'most as tall as me. The boy still ain't quite strong enough to help with stringin' fence wire, 'specially when the wire's stiff and cold. With the windy weather we've been havin' lately, we've had more than our share of downed fences."

"Never can tell, young fella, our weather down here somehow always seems wetter and colder than up your way." Duvalin replied as he held the door for Jess.

"Emma and Susan, Jess is here he called."

Emma greeted the young cowboy with a smile and a hug as he entered the kitchen. The women were busy preparing dinner. "Jess, I know you'll want to get up before dinner, Grab your belongings and David will show you over to the foreman's cabin. Susan has house guests from back East visiting so the beds in the house are full up. Our foreman, Jake, is in Cheyenne on a cattle buying trip. I asked, and he's fine with you staying at his place while you're here."

Susan smiled at Jess. "My turn." and she hugged the cowboy. "How are Slim and Andy doin'? she asked.

"Well Slim's gettin' skinnier and Andy's growin' taller. You'all need to come for a visit soon." He held her away from him. "You're sure gettin' prettier every time I see ya."

Susan blushed. "I gotta get back to the kitchen, see ya at supper."

Jess followed David out the back door of the ranch house and down the short path to a homey looking log cabin. The rancher unlocked the door and showed Jess around. The cabin was bigger than it had appeared from the outside with a sitting room, small kitchen and two bedrooms. Mr. Duvalin showed Jess which bedroom he'd be using for the night. While Jess stowed his belongs, the rancher lit the fireplace to warm the cabin.

"See you at dinner, Jess. Ma should have it on the table in about an hour, I'll give you a shout when it's ready."

"Thank you sir."

After the rancher left, Jess heated a pan of water on the stove, washed up and changed. He'd decided against shaving as his bruised cheek and jaw were too tender. Seeing he had time, he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes. _It felt good to be warm and dry_.

Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, David called him to dinner. Jess pulled on his coat and walked over to the ranch house. Susan indicated for him to sit next to her and introduced him to her female guests, Mary Johnson and Helen McKenna, from St. Louis. Jess smiled politely making small talk as he filled his plate. Susan's friends teased the cowboy unmercifully.

"Why, Mr. Harper, you look just like the "Hero**"**from the, St. Louis Star's, stories we've been reading. The stories are about the Wild West and gunfighters. The paper's been running a series featuring an ex-gunfighter named, Skinny Smith, and his partner, Johnny Hart. You look just like the drawing's of Skinny Smith. Mr. Harper? Do you live in Cheyenne?" Mary asked as she batted her eyes at him.

Jess ran his hand along his chin gathering his thoughts. He studied the young woman sitting across from him. She was a striking blond with startling blue eyes. Tendrils of hair curled about her face.

"Ma'am, I work on a ranch East of Laramie. I ain't seen the stories or the drawings, you mentioned, but I assure you it ain't me or my Boss."

The first thing Mary had noticed about this handsome Westerner was his startling blue eyes.

"Your eyes, Mr. Harper, "she flirted, "are the same shade as mine. A sign of strength, my mother used to say. I've never seen our eye color in an individual with black hair before. A very unique combination. Your voice is extremely deep, Mr. Harper, have you suffered a throat injury?" She questioned.

"Skinny Smith was almost hanged once, when he was young and talked in a low voice caused by the rope. He had a scar on his neck."

Jess cringed, glad he was sitting in the shadows. His hand went to his neck and he shifted his bandanna to cover his throat.

"No, ma'am." Jess tried a smile, but winced at the pain from his bruised jaw.

"Once I turned thirteen, I started speaking this way." He grinned with mischief.

"How did you injure your face. It looks painful." The blond inquired.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, ma'am. Breaking broncs, that's how. Got throw'd into a corral fence a few days ago." He answered with a half smile. "I did finish breaking that ornery mustang. Reckon an army Captain owns him now. Probably the best green-broke mount he's ever ridden."

Mrs. Duvalin smiled at the cowboy. "Jess, there's more potatoes or beans, if the meat's hard for you to chew."

"Thanks ma'am, I surely would like another helping of potatoes. That should do me."

Mrs. Duvalin passed the potatoes.

"I'm sure anxious to get up on my horse tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, she'll be the best mare you ever rode. I'll be headed home tomorrow right after I show off that cuttin horse I trained for Dave. I'm sure you'll all be pleased." Jess stood. "I'm turnin in. Thank you for the dinner ma'am. It's been a long week. Tomorrow I'll saddle up those quarter-horses and put 'em through their paces, then I'm headin' home." Jess stood to leave. He grabbed his hat and gunbelt off the rack by the door.

"Thanks for the tasty dinner, Mrs. Duvalin, It was mighty fine. All we've been eatin' lately at home is Jonesy's mulligan. Nice to meet you ladies." Jess tipped his hat and left the house for the barn.

Stopping at the barn, he checked on the quarter-horses, then spent a few extra moments with Trav. Hearing the jingle of spurs, he turned to see Mr. Duvalin enter the barn.

"You feelin' OK, Jess? Ma's waiting for you in the kitchen, she's fretting about how you keep rubbing at those scrapes of yours and wants to take a look at 'em before you turn in. I told her you'd most likely be in the barn checking on the horses and that I'd bring you back to the house with me."

Jess knew better than to argue with the Duvalins. The two men talked as they walked back to the house. Mrs. Duvalin was alone in the kitchen when they entered the house.

"Sit down Jess, I have some salve that might help with the healing of those nasty scrapes along your cheek. Might help with the itching too. The bruising and swelling will just take time."

"Thanks Ma'am." Jess sat quietly. while she applied the cream to his cheek and bruised chin. She rubbed the cream into the stitches Jonesy had placed along his forehead. The Texan was surprised that the salve helped with the aching pain along his cheek bone under his black eye.

"OK, cowboy, I'm finished." she teased as she wiped her hands.

Jess smiled back. "Thanks ma'am, feels better already." He stood to leave.

"Jess, she called.

He turned back around. "Yes ma'am."

"I just gotta ask you, Jess. Are you and Slim the men in the stories the girls were talking about? I know Andy attends school in St Louis and that you had a writer stayin' with you last fall."

Jess grinned. "Yeah, it's us. Guess, I need to shave off these whiskers for sure. Your daughter's friends recognized me even with my beat up face. Kinda took me by surprise."

"You're the one who surprised me, Jess. I thought, for sure, you'd be up at the house tonight flirting with Susan's friends. I've seen how you can turn on that cowboy charm around women."

"Well, ma'am, seems I met the right girl, trouble is, I let her get away. Now I gotta figure out how to get her back. I lied to her, told her that I only thought of her as a friend. Thing that worries me is, she told me the same thing. I'm just hopin' she was lyin', same as me. Annie was newly widowed at the time and I thought maybe it was too soon for her to love me?"

"Love's a feeling Jess. Something, we don't have control over. Time doesn't have anything to do with it."

She hugged the rugged cowboy. "Now go on, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Mrs. Duvalin, I'm thinkin' you might be right. Guess I got me some letter writin' to do when I get home."

"Make sure you write that letter, Jess. It would be a shame to lose her, 'cause you're to shy to write her the truth." Emma advised him.

"I will, ma'am, just ain't had the time. Been workin' so dang hard back at the ranch. Jonesy's had to lift my face out of my dinner plate more than once this last month on account of me fallin' asleep at the table. Slim's even skinner than he was on that trip back from Flint City after that trail drive. Course he's not nearly as skinny as your husband was after Ballard kept him captive in that wagon for months." Jess grimaced at the memory. "Thanks again for the great meal. "Jess rubbed his lean belly. "Sure lookin' forward to sleepin' in a warm bed fer a change. G'night."

Entering the cabin, Jess built up the fire, undressed and crawled into bed for some much needed rest. Try as he might, he couldn't get his mind off of the troubles back at the ranch._ He knew his partner was worried about makin' ends meet. Slim was doin' the work of two men just tryin' to stay ahead of the bills. Jess thought about how he'd been busy bustin' bronc's for the army and trainin' cow ponies for the local ranchers. Both Andy and Jonesy were more than pulling their weight and were showing the strain. They had a big note due in a few months they were all worrying over. With the money from breaking horses for the army, friends, neighbors and the sale of some of their cattle, hopefully, they should be able to pay the note off. _Jess finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Sherman Brothers**

Morning arrived sunny but cold. The two brothers finished their breakfast, packed a canteen of hot coffee and set out to finish up the branding. They gathered up some logs and built an improvised chute. They finished the branding by noon and herded the cattle out of the canyon in small groups. Stopping only long enough to wolf down a quick lunch then continued herding the cattle towards where they'd repaired the fence. Andy pulled up Cyclone.

"Look Slim, up there, another branded tree." Slim reined in next to Andy and studied the branded fir. "Which way do you think it wants us to go Slim?"

We'll leave the cattle here to graze and see if we can locate another herd. How about we try South." Slim looked up at the sun. "This way Andy."

They had ridden less than a mile, when Slim spotted another branded tree. Continuing due South they came upon what appeared to be an old game trail winding through a series of large rocks finally ending in a narrow passageway. Now the sides of the canyon towered over them casting long shadows across their path. The path ended at a huge pile of large rocks and tree limbs. Slim climbed down and removed some of the smaller logs and rocks until he had an opening big enough for them and the horses to fit through. The brothers led their mounts through the narrow opening. Cyclone pranced nervously, pulling at his reins, Andy stopped to calm the nervous stallion.

Once through the blocked opening, the brothers stopped and gazed with awe at the beautiful meadow they were standing in. A small natural spring provided fresh water and another thirty or more head of cattle grazed contentedly on the lush grass.

Slim turned to his brother.

"Guess it's lucky I brought that branding iron along."

Andy didn't know what to say. He just smiled. "I'll get the fire goin'."

Slim laughed. "OK Andy, let's get to it."

Soon they had the young calves branded and started on the cows. They built another small chute up against the canyon wall and herded in the young bulls. There were no long horns in with this bunch and only a few mature bulls that weren't branded.

"OK, Andy, we"re just about done. We'll spend the night at the cabin. Tomorrow we'll finish up with the fencing and head back to the ranch. We'll leave the cattle here so no one will find 'em till we're ready to drive 'em back to the ranch."

"Yahoo." Andy whooped. "Let's get back to the homestead, I'm half starved Slim." the young boy chided his brother.

Slim slapped Andy on the back. "I think with these extra beefs and the money we'll get from Duvalin for Jess training his horses, we'll finally be out of debt. Things are finally lookin' up at the Sherman Ranch."

The brothers replaced enough rocks and logs to block the canyon entrance again and rode for the cabin. Spotting a rabbit along the trail, Slim pulled out his rifle and fired. The thought of jack rabbit for dinner along with left over beans and biscuits made both riders stomachs growl. They planned on reparing the fence then heading home and fetch Jess to help herd the cattle home. By the time they reached the homestead it was dusk. Andy took care of the horses while Slim skinned the rabbit and fixed dinner. The two talked of their plans for the ranch, then turned in, tired and satisfied with their day's work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Jess Harper**

Jess woke early, dressed and headed out to the barn. He'd asked one of the ranch hands to place a few head of cattle in the large corral next to the barn. Taking a blue ribbon out of his pocket he braided it into the Paint's white and black mane. Susan always wore a blue ribbon in her hair and he wanted to surprise her. The Paint was a beautiful mare and she seemed to know it as she held her head high showing off the ribbon. _Typical female, _Jess thought to himself. Finishing with the mare, Jess saddled the chestnut gelding and the buckskin mare. He led the horses over to the corral and secured them to the top rail then headed into the house for breakfast.

Jess knocked and was surprised when Helen opened the door. Mary was already at the breakfast table. Mrs. Duvalin stepped over to him and lifted his chin with her hand. "Jess your cheek's bleeding again, come on in the kitchen with me."

Jess hung his hat on the peg by the door along with his gun belt and followed her into the kitchen. She motioned for him to take a seat, while she filled a pan with hot water and gathered a clean towel.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't look in the mirror this morning. I was in a hurry to get the horses saddled and ready."

"Looks like you had a restless night. You've broken open some of those scabs."

She carefully soaked off the blood and rubbed some cream into the scratches.

"There, much better."

She emptied out the blood tinted water and put the towel in the wash.

"Let's go eat."

She took his arm and he accompanied her to breakfast.

"Are you sure you're not, Skinny Smith, the gun fighter? If you're not, are you Johnny Hart?" Helen teased Jess over breakfast.

"I won't be skinny if'n I stick around here too much longer, that's for sure." Jess winked at the girl as he snagged a few more flapjacks with his fork.

Duvalin changed the subject to horses and the conversation turned to where Jess had learned to train and break horses. After breakfast, the Duvalin women changed into their riding clothes and everyone headed out to the corral. After the Duvalin's were mounted, Jess hopped on Traveller and demonstrated the training their horses had received. He had each rider mimic his moves. Next, he had the cowboys release a few cows into the corral and Duvalin tried chasing and roping the steers on his new mount. He was all smiles.

"OK, you all seem to be having no problems with your mounts, so I'm headin' home. Jess dismounted and walked over to hug Mrs. Duvalin and Susan good-bye. He shook hands with Dave Duvalin, smiling as the rancher handed him the check, he mounted Trav, ready to head home.

Susan ran over with a canvas bag and handed it to the Texan. "Jess, Ma and I packed you a couple meals for your trip home. Say hello to Andy, Slim and Jonesy for us."

"Thank you Miss Susan."

Jess smiled down at the Double-D's owner, saluted with a hand to his hat brim and rode off. _He'd be home by late tomorrow, _he was hoping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Brothers**

Andy struggled to stretch the strand of wire as tight as he could pull. _He'd never worked so hard or been so physically worn ou_t, he thought to himself. The boy watched Slim hammer the wire to the post. He sighed and began walking the new strand towards the next post.

"One more to go little brother, and we're done." Slim teased as Andy gave another hard tug on the wire. The boy felt Slim take up the slack as he pounded in the last nail. The tall rancher took off his hat and wiped his brow.

"We're finished here, Andy. Let's pick up and ride over to the canyon and brand the last of the steers."

Andy picked up the tools and shoved them into the sack on the pack horse, then turned to his brother as he took a drink from his canteen."Ready, Slim."

He wiped his mouth and hung the canteen on his saddle horn. "Gosh, don't think I've ever felt this tired." The boy straightened up and looked out towards the horizon. "Gee it's beautiful here" He smiled that wide Sherman grin. "Hard to believe it's all our's, far as we can see. How'd I ever think I'd want to live back East? Sure beats me."

Slim grinned at his brother. This trip had been good for them. It had brought the two of them closer than they'd been in a long while. Jess had been tellin' him to treat his brother more like a partner than a little brother. He'd been right. The more he'd asked of Andy this trip, the more the boy had proven he could finish the job as well as any man. _Pa sure would'a been proud of his youngest boy, _he thought proudly_._

"How about we eat before we ride over to the canyon?" Slim asked.

"Sure, Slim, I'm so hungry I could eat a coyote tail first, just like Jess always says." the boy sassed back with his wide grin.

The brothers found a downed log to sit on while they ate their lunch, then mounting up, rode over to the canyon to brand the remainder of the hidden cattle.

Finishing the branding later than they'd planned the brothers decided to spend another night at the homestead. Arriving back at the cabin, Slim settled the horses and brought in the firewood. The day was quickly cooling and a warm fire in the fireplace would feel great. After dinner, while Andy cleaned up the dishes, Slim made a quick trip outside to check on the horses. The rancher being tired and in a hurry, hadn't noticed the deep tracks cutting across the yard and disappearing behind the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Jess, Slim and Andy**

Jess wanting to get home, stopped, only when it was too dark to ride any further. Wolfing down one of the soft sandwiches Susan had packed him and throwing a few more logs on his fire he curled up in his bedroll and slept.

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. Jess ate another sandwich for breakfast, saddled Trav and headed out. The day was uneventful. He lunched in the saddle, as he pushed Trav hard in his effort to make home before nightfall. Finally, it was apparent he wasn't going to make the ranch before dark. After feeding Trav the last of the oats he'd packed, he made himself coffee to wash down the stale sandwich and turned in.

Jess was in the saddle and on his way home at first light. Finally, he came to the stage road turnoff. Smiling, the cowboy figured he'd be home in time for breakfast. Just the thought of Jonesy's flapjacks and eggs had his mouth watering.

As he neared the ranch boundry, he frowned. At least twenty of the Sherman steers were grazing alongside the stage road. The ranch hand rode along the fence line and finally found where the fence was down. His frown deepened. It appeared the fence had been pushed down. Dark brown hair and bloody skin were caught up in the downed and twisted fence wire. Jess looked the cattle over. He couldn't see any with open wounds. Jess looked up. Vultures circled overhead just beyond the rise. The Texan pulled his rifle and kneed Trav in the direction of the black birds.

As they got closer to where the vultures were circling, the cowboy pulled his bandana up over his nose. Then he saw it. A dead calf lay next to the road. Jess turned Trav and rode over to the small meadow. All that was left was the skull and a few of the larger bones. Trav snorted and tried to turn back. Jess could see where the calf had been dragged through the downed fence and into the small meadow. Standing in his stirrups, he eyed the surrounding area. Seeing nothing, Jess returned his rifle to its scabbard. The cowboy gathered the scattered cattle and herded them back towards the downed fence. Once he'd herded the cattle off the road and back onto Sherman property, he dismounted to see if he could repair the fence and keep the cattle out of the road. He'd need to fetch some supplies from the ranch before he could repair it. Hearing his name being called. Jess looked up to see Andy and Slim galloping towards him.

"Slim, Andy, I sure am glad to see you two. Looks like a bear killed one of our calves."

Slim rode over to study the mangled calf.

"Yeah, looks like you're right Pard. Wondered why the fence was down. We just finished fixing one of the more Southern fences, thought it was a tree, never guessed a bear. Must be a big fella to have knocked down a tree that size."

"What are we gonna do, Slim?" Andy asked.

"We'll move the cattle on home. Can't afford to lose any of 'em, Andy, if we're gonna have enough money to meet our note, even with us finding those extra cattle."

"Extra cattle? What do ya mean, Slim?" Jess asked looking troubled.

"Well, Pard, I found a large fir with an old Sherman brand burned into the bark."

"You mean your hat found it, don't ya?" Andy scoffed.

Slim reached over and pulled the boy's hat over his eyes.

"Anyways," Slim huffed. "I pointed out the branded tree to Andy. Seeing it, he remembered it was Pa who had branded it. Seems, when he was five or six, he helped Pa hide his cattle in the canyons to keep the soldiers from slaughterin' them. They've been hidden all this time. Andy and I found more than forty head so far.

We were ridin' home to fetch you to help herd 'em home in the morning, but thought we'd best check the fence again as it was down the other day. Glad we did.

Let's get the cattle rounded up and we'll keep guard on 'em tonight. If that bear finds the cattle holed up in that box canyon, they're done for. That bear would have a field day, as there's no place for the beefs to run."

"OK, Pard, let's get started. We'll get those cattle back to the ranch in the morning."

"Good idea, Jess. Andy, you keep the cattle on this side of the fence. Jess, you and I will repair the fence. The tools are on the pack horse." Slim directed.

Jess nodded, and swung down from Trav to help Slim with the repairs. There was a large tree they could use for firewood. The men set up camp. Jess and Andy gathered enough firewood to have two large fires going all night. Slim decided they'd take turns keeping watch.

After eating the rabbit Slim had shot, the tired cowboys settled down for the night.

The three men ate a cold breakfast the next morning, then mounted up to drive the cattle towards home. Luckily, the cattle moved along nicely. It was mid afternoon when they reached the North pasture. They had fenced off this area last year as it had good grass and water. They could use it as a holding place for large herds before driving them to market. The brothers settled the steers into the pasture while Jess checked the area for bear tracks. Seeing none, they decided the cattle would be safe for a day or two.

Slim turned to Andy. "Ride home and tell Jonesy what happened. Have him pack up some food for us. Cyclone and you move along pretty fast. You should be back at the homestead 'bout the same time Jess and I get back there with the cattle from the canyon."

"OK, Slim. See you later."

"Careful, Andy, that bear could be dangerous. If you can't make it back to the homestead before dark, we'll see you first thing in the morning."

"OK, Slim. I'll be there 'fore dark, I'm sure of it."

Jess turned to face Slim. "How 'bout me goin' back to the ranch to get the supplies from Jonesy. I don't like the idea of Andy riding that trail alone with a rogue bear in the area. I'll meet you at the homestead."

Slim nodded. "Good idea, Jess. Andy and I will start heading the cattle out of the second canyon we located and meet you at the homestead, you shouldn't be far behind us, maybe an hour or so."

Slim stood in his stirrups and stretched his back.

"Andy, let's get goin'." He reined Alamo round and Andy followed.

Jess kneed Trav towards home. He figured it was less than an hour's ride to the ranch. Once he picked up the supplies and food, he'd easily be at the old homestead before dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Jess Harper - Jonesy**

Riding into the yard, everything appeared normal. The chickens were scavenging around the yard and the stage horses were lined up along the corral fence awaiting the arrival of the afternoon stage. Like always, Jonesy had everything under control.

"'Bout time you got back home, boy." Jonesy harrumphed walking over to greet Jess as he exited the barn, where he'd been soaping harnesses.

"You're just in time to help me finish up soapin' the tack."

"Jonesy, somethin's come up. I need ya to pack a food bag for three. Slim and Andy found fifty head of cattle their Pa hid in the high county during the war. I'm suppose to meet 'em back at the old homestead by tonight. Found signs of a rogue bear roamin' them mountains, so Slim wants to get them cattle down to the North pasture, close to home where we can keep an eye on 'em. You need to be on the look out. We'll be home late tomorrow or early the next day. I gotta get going."

"OK, Jess. Whatever you say. I'll pack up your food, while you feed and water Trav. I'll be right out. Funny, Matt never said anything to me 'bout hidin' cattle from the soldiers."

"Reckon, he didn't want to get you involved Jonesy. Probably fig'red, if you were questioned you wouldn't know anything about the hidden cattle."

"Makes sense. I'll get the food bag ready." Jonesy, said as he headed back towards the ranch house.

Jonesy returned shortly with two food bags. "You two keep a close watch on Andy. And be careful! I don't want anything happenin' to you boys."

"We will Jonesy. Don't worry." Jess shook the old foreman's hand and mounted Trav to ride out.

"You keep watch." Jess warned. "Ya never know, that varmint could'a followed me down from the mountains. He's already killed a calf and took down the fence close to the turn off," Jess warned. "Keep your eyes open, Jonesy, and your shotgun handy."

"Always do, 'specially when I'm here by my lonesome. It's leanin' right here by the barn door." he scowled, pointing out the shotgun resting against the open door.

"You take care, boy." he warned.

"You too, Jonesy. See you tomorrow, at the latest the next day." Jess kneed Trav and rode out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Friends**

Jess kept Trav to the road in an effort to make the homestead before dark. When he reached the area along the road where the fence had been down, he was relieved to find the fence they'd fixed still intact. _Maybe, they'd gotten lucky and the bear had moved on,_ he thought to himself.

Jess opened the gate and let himself through, closing it behind him. He found the trail Slim had told him about and pushed Trav at a steady gait towards the homestead. Jess could see the outline of the cabin in the distance.

As he got closer, Trav started to snort and fight the reins. Jess walked the horse towards the cabin keeping a close rein on him. He pulled his bandanna up around his nose. _Bear, _he thought_, _as he approached the front entrance of the homestead. He noted the door was missing. Looking around he saw it had been ripped off its hinges and lay in the yard.

Jess felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. The nervous cowboy pulled his rifle from its scabbard. Glass from the broken front window littered the ground. He circled around the back. The back door lay haphazardly in the dirt by the opening. Trav was skittish and pranced about, trying to get as much distance between him and the cabin as he could. Jess rode him over to a sturdy tree a short distance from the small cabin. He didn't want to be left afoot up here.

Cautiously he approached the old homestead. He racked a bullet into the chamber of his rifle and eased himself into the open door. The smell just about knocked him over. The place reeked of urine and scat. Large scratch marks scarred the walls and flooring. Jess threw the soiled rugs into the yard. The bear had gotten into the brothers food bag. He leaned his rifle against the wall. The bear was gone. Coffee grounds, tin cans and paper littered the floor. Jess found an old broom and swept up the glass and other debris.

He pulled the broken furniture outside. Pumping water from the well he poured it onto the floor and scrubbed it the best he could with the broom, then swept the water and filth out the door.

Heading to the barn, he collected the tools and some old planks to board up the window the bear had smashed. The doors would have to wait till morning. Jess propped both doors against the cabin wall. With the doorways open to the outside, he hoped to get the pungent urine smell out of the small cabin.

Noting it was getting late, he made his way over to the wood pile and cut up two huge piles of firewood. Setting one pile in front of the cabin and one in the back, he lit the one in the front of the cabin, unsaddled Trav, fed him, and laid his bedroll next to the large fire. He sat down to relax and eat one of the sandwiches Jonesy had packed.

It was almost dark by now and the fire threw eerie shadows against the cabin wall. Jess moved Trav up close to where he lay, so the horse would warn him if the bear returned. He tied him securely to a close by tree. _Where were Slim and Andy, they were suppose to meet him at the cabin before dark,_ he wondered._ They should have been back by now. _

He threw a few more logs into the fire and laid back to close his eyes. He was plum worn out, it'd been a long day. His injured eye throbbed. He felt sixty instead of twenty-six. Several times he dosed off only to abruptly awake at the sound of a log snapping in the fire.

He stood up and pulled his gun when he heard the sound of horse hooves heading his way. Maybe Slim and Andy were finally going to show up. He smiled, as he heard Traveller whinny a greeting to his friends. Both Alamo and Cyclone whinnied in reply.

Jess stood and waited for the brothers to get closer.

"Jess, what are you doin' out here in the cold?" Slim asked.

"Bear raided the homestead and it smells somethin' awful. I have it airin' out. I started this big fire to hopefully scare the bear away from here."

"We're gonna have to head back to the canyon. I don't want to leave the cattle there and take a chance on the bear findin' 'em. I'm afraid that old bear might follow our scent to the canyon and the cattle won't have a chance in that box canyon. Saddle up, we'll leave now."

"Gosh, Slim, isn't it kinda dark to try and find our way back now?" Andy asked.

"Doesn't matter Andy, we need that money from the sale of the cattle. It's the only way we're gonna be able to keep the ranch."

"Jess, I'll get the lantern from the cabin, so I can light the trail, if need be." Slim fetched the lamp and propped the doors against their frames. He joined Andy and Jess. The Texan had Trav saddled ready to leave.

Slim and Jess mounted their horses.

Slim held the lantern high as he led the way back to the box canyon.

"Slim, we need to talk." Jess grumbled.

"Not now, Jess, the only thing we need to do is get up to the canyon. Follow along behind Andy."

Jess rode silently keeping the boy in sight.

"We're gonna have ta walk, Jess. It's gettin' too dark and the horses could trip or fall, watch your step. I'll lead Andy through first, then come back for you. It's not to far from here to the canyon where the cattle are."

"I'll follow, I don't need the light, Slim." Jess complained. He didn't want to wait in the dark alone with a bear in the vicinity. Especially with only one good eye.

"No, Jess, we'll do it my way."

Jess stood impatiently waiting his turn. Trav snorted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His ears pointed towards the trail Slim had taken.

"Cut it out, you're gonna step on me." Jess cautioned the nervous animal as he tried to see what was makin' Trav act up. He pulled his rifle and stood perfectly still listening. He couldn't see or hear anything that seemed out of place. Finally, he heard the jangle of Slim's spurs.

"I'm sure Trav heard somethin', Pard."

"Come on, Quickdraw, I'll lead the way. Stay close so you can see where you're steppin'. Once we're over this ridge, we'll be able to ride to where I left Andy. Didn't like leavin' him alone up there."

Jess jumped as Cyclone screamed. Both men started running towards where Slim had left Andy. Jess slipped and landed hard on his right leg, he jumped up and even though it hurt to put weight on his leg he continued in a broken run towards the stallion.

"Damn." Jess pulled Trav's reins to keep the horse moving along as he followed Slim up the steep incline. Finally the ground flattened and they mounted their horses, riding towards where Slim had left Andy.

They could hear a bear snuffling and growling in the distance.

Andy yelled for them to hurry.

"This is where I left him, Jess." Slim explained as he pulled Alamo to a halt and dismounted. His boots slipped on the loose shale and he dropped the lantern. The men were blinded by the sudden darkness, unable to see the trail.

Jess motioned for Slim to hold still so they could follow the sound of Andy's calls. They both jumped at the sound of a shotgun as as it roared in the night. It sounded close by.

"Andy!" Slim called.

Another shotgun blast pierced the air followed closely by another. They heard a bear grunt in pain. The men were close enough now that they were able to make out the immense shadow of the bear. The beast was upright on his hind feet towering over the boy standing to the right of the trail. Jess pulled his rifle from it's scabbard, took aim at the center of the tall shadow and pulled the trigger. The bear staggered, then again rose up on his hind legs. The grizzly lifted his head to sniff the air. Picking up their scent the bear swung around to face Jess and Slim

"Andy, git down." Slim called.

Andy stood, frozen in place, raised his rifle and fired again. Jess fired again. The bear stepped towards the men, then crumpled to the ground.

Slim ran over to his brother and took him in his arms. "Andy, are you all right?"

Andy could feel his brother shaking almost as much as he was.

"I'm all right, Slim, I'm OK, I'm fine. Just awfully glad you and Jess got here when you did."

Jess stepped in and hugged the boy. Andy turned and Jess held the boy at arms length.

"You OK? That was a mighty brave thing you just did shootin' at that monster."

"Yeah, Jess, Shook up is all, but not as much as, Slim. Gosh, he sure was a monster of a bear."

Andy could feel the Texan shake as he pulled him in close, his friends fingers kneading and rubbing his back.

"Jess, you're shakin' 'most as bad as Slim." Andy whispered.

Jess nodded his head in agreement while he ran a hand through the boy's hair. The three stood close together taking comfort from the feeling of safety in their closeness. Andy wrapped one arm around Slim and the other around Jess. The boy buried his face in his brother's chest. He breathed in the scent of his brother and friend and his heartbeat finally slowed to normal.

Jess broke the silence.

"Slim, it sure ain't everyday, a man comes this close to seeing his little brother almost et' by a bear."

"'Bout as close to a bear as I wanna get, Andy." Slim soothed the boy.

"Guess we could go back to the cabin now the bear's dead?" Andy asked hopefully, not wanting to camp out on the dark mountainside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Partners and Grizzlies**

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Andy. I reckon we're dealin' with two grizzlies, the dead one here and another, much larger brute, down by the old homestead. Reckon, this here bear ain't big enough to leave the tracks I seen earlier at the homestead." Jess cautioned. "'Sides that, we'd best sleep here tonight, I'm thinkin' we'd never find the trail back to the homestead in the dark, `specially without the lantern."

Slim sighed. "You're right Jess. I can scarcely see you and you're standin' next to me. We'll camp here for the night. I'm hopin' that if there's another bear, it's still down by the old homestead and not in the canyon with the cattle."

"Or us." Andy added, with a slight flutter of fear in his voice as he moved closer to his brother. Slim reached over and pulled him close.

"Come on, Andy, we'll make camp over in those big pines. Make sure you tie Cyclone nice and tight so he don't take off and leave you afoot." Slim suggested with more confidence than he felt. Slim hugged Andy close. "We'll be OK Andy, After all, we got Quickdraw with us." Slim looked up and smiled at Jess. For the first time since shooting the bear, Andy smiled.

"Can we make a big fire, Slim?" The boy asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, Andy, real big, there's gotta be some dead branches along the base of these trees." Slim smiled back, "You stay close, ya hear."

"Don't worry Slim, I'm stayin' real close. Don't wanna run into any more bears, 'specially by myself."

"Don't blame ya, Andy. That was a brave thing you done, shooting that bear. Don't know if I woulda been that brave." Jess'complimented the boy.

Andy's heart swelled with pride at Jess' compliment.

A moon finally peeked out of the heavy cloud cover, enabling the men to see their surroundings. The walls of the canyon rose high on either side of the trail.

Andy stayed close to his brother, searching with his young eyes, for any creatures of the night that might be lurking in the shadows.

"You'll most likely smell a bear fore ya see it." Jess tried to calm the boy as he led the horses into the shadow of the large trees, securing them to a sturdy pine.

The Texan began breaking off dead branches from the lower boughs of the trees for the promised bear-sized fire. Once the large fire was burning brightly they all began to relax. Jess made a pot of coffee and Slim laid out the bedrolls close to the fire putting Andy between them. In the firelight, Slim for the first time noticed Jess favoring his right leg.

"How come you're limping?" Slim asked.

"Slipped on the rocks running in the dark tryin' to get to Andy. Landed on my knee. Don't hurt too bad."

"Let me take a look." Slim suggested as he reached into his saddle bag." Jonesy packed some of his witch's brew, just in case one of us needed it. I'll rub some into the bruise for you".

Jess moved into the firelight. Removing his gun belt, unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers, he turned so Slim could take a look at his knee and thigh. "Looks like you landed here." Slim touched Jess' bruised thigh. It's swollen some, but not bad." Slim took the bottle of liniment he'd been warming in the coffee pot by the fire and massaged the warm liniment into the bruised area_._

When Slim finished, Jess pulled on his trousers and re-belted his rig, tying it snugly to his thigh. "Sure ain't sleepin' without this tonight. Leg feels better, Pard. Thanks." Jess smiled. "How 'bout I make some fresh coffee."

The men sat about the fire drinking coffee and talking. Resting on his bedroll between his brother and his friend, Andy finally quit shivering and relaxed, enjoying the familiar camaraderie between them.

"We got us another problem." Jess confided to the brothers. "Alex published the stories he'd been workin' on while he was stayin' with us. When I delivered the quarter horses, the Duvalin's had female visitors from St. Louis. They thought I was Skinny Smith from some newspaper stories they'd read. Seems we're pretty famous gunslingers back East. I had a hard time convincin' 'em I was Jess Harper. Told 'em, any cowboy with a two-day growth of beard would likely look like the gunslinger in the drawings they'd seen. They didn't want to believe I wasn't the rancher they'd read about who'd hired a gunslinger that later became the best friend he'd ever had."

Slim laughed. "That's a mouthful, Pard."

"Ain't funny. Seems I have a gunslinger partner, Johnny Hart, spittin' image of you, 'cept he sports a handle bar mustache and beard." Jess grinned at his partner.

"Guess, I'm gonna have ta make sure I keep clean shaven. That's not easy with these dang scrapes decoratin' my face. Pretty soon we're gonna have gunfighters lookin' for us just to prove how fast they are. They're gonna think you're the gunslinger Slim."

Jess took in a deep breath. "Slim I think, I'm gonna have ta leave."

Slim starred at Jess across the fire. "First of all, your face would've healed by now and you'd be able to shave, if you'd stop rubbin at it." Slim interposed.

"Jess, right now, let's concentrate on gettin' my cattle home and paying that note off. Stop belly achin' 'bout leavin'. I mean it. You ain't leavin. You know it, I know it. We'll figure somethin' out. We always do. Now turn in and get some rest."

Andy closed his eyes against his tears, he'd wanted to have his say, but guessed by the gruffness in Slim's voice, he wasn't in the mood for his questions. _He sure didn't want Jess to leave._

Jess spoke, "Changing the subject. We best take turns keepin' this fire goin' and keepin' a look out for that Grizzly!

"Gosh Jess, that sure would make me feel safer." Andy agreed. "I'll keep first watch, if you want. Reckon, I'm still too wound up to sleep. I keep seein' that bear chargin' right at me."

Slim smiled at his brother. "The bear's dead and the one whose tracks Jess seen most likely is still prowling around down by the old homestead. Wake me in two hours Andy or if you're fallin' asleep, wake me sooner. Jess, you want Andy to wake you or do you want the last watch?"

"Either way suits me fine, Slim."

"OK, Andy, you have first watch. Wake me in a couple of hours, or sooner if you feelin' sleepy."

"OK, Hardrock." Jess nodded in agreement and rolled up in his blankets.

Andy threw a few more logs on the fire, as he sat and listened to the sounds surrounding him. He could hear a wolf howling in the distance and once he heard the scream of a mountain lion. Jess' was snoring softly and Slim's breathing sounded like he was sleeping. The boy kept a tight hold on his rifle, ready to fire at any unfamiliar sound. He felt himself fidgeting at every sound. Finally, he stood and stretched, straining his eyes to see as far into the darkness as he could. He didn't know if the moonlight helped or just made it harder to define what was real or shadow. Finally, he sat back down and leaned against his saddle. He felt himself starting to dose off so he woke Slim for his turn.

The next morning, Jess saddled the horses while Slim made coffee and left over biscuits for breakfast. They mounted and followed the branding marks toward the box canyon. Jess was impressed. He'd never seen this section of the ranch before and the Texan marveled at the colorful petroglyphs adorning the high canyon walls.

"I just don't remember seeing the Indian drawings when I came this way with Pa. Guess I was just too young." Andy remarked as he studied the petroglyphs.

"I sure see why your Pa needed your help moving the cattle through here. Andy, its' pretty tight and if any of 'em got spooked, why they'd trample right over each other. Are we gettin' close?" Jess asked.

"Yep, just about there." Andy answered.

The trail abruptly curved and the passage was blocked by the logs Slim and Andy had used to secure the opening.

Removing the logs, Jess rode into the small alpine meadow with a shallow spring.

"Well, will you look at that now. All these beefs been holed up here so peaceful for what six or seven years?" Jess asked.

Slim pushed his hat back on his head as he admired the cattle.

"Yeah, seems so Jess. I was away fightin' the war at the time. Andy isn't quite sure how many of these valley's him and Pa used to hide cattle. The two mountain meadows we've found aren't that big. Could be, Pa hid more steers in some of the larger valleys."

"You might be right Slim. Andy and I may have ta to do some scoutin', once we get these beefs back to the ranch."

Andy laughed at Slim's face.

"What do ya mean 'you and Andy?'" Slim asked. feeling left out.

"Well, pard, someone's gotta look after the ranch and them coaches." Jess leaned forward in his saddle and smiled at his partner's frowning face.

They divided the cattle into manageable groups. Slim led with the first group, Andy was next with a half dozen more and Jess rode drag with the last of the herd.

Herding the cattle through the winding canyon was slow. Meeting up with Slim at the end of the narrow canyon, they combined the herds and continued down the trail towards the ranch. Slim decided against stopping for lunch and the men continued towards home.

The riders reached the cutoff and made the turn onto the stage road, guiding the cattle towards the pasture they had put the rest of the cattle in. Once reaching the grazing land, Andy rode ahead to open the gate. The two partners drove the cattle into the North pasture to graze alongside the previously hidden cattle that Slim and Andy had brought down the day before.

Slim decided they'd call it a day and the bone weary riders turned their tired mounts towards home. After a good nights rest and some of Jonesy's mulligan they'd be ready to return the next day and separate the cattle. The cattle they'd take to market, would be herded over to the ranch yard. All were looking forward to a shower, a hot dinner and sleeping in their own beds.

Slim, riding next to Jess, noticed the cowboy was rubbing his gloved hand along his bruised cheek. "You're rubbing that cheek again and it's bleeding." Slim warned.

"You best have Jonesy take a look when we get home. Maybe he missed a splinter and its festering. Shouldn't be bothering you like that." Slim suggested.

"OK, Slim. I'll have Jonesy take a look at it tonight." Jess grabbed onto his saddle horn to keep his hand off his face. The riders quickened their pace as they rode up the hill towards the ranch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – JONESY**

As the men crested the hill overlooking the ranch, Jess pulled up. "Funny, ain't no smoke comin' from the chimney."

Andy stood in his saddle. "Look, Slim. the corral fence is knocked down and the horses are missing."

It was then the men noticed the vultures circling high overhead.

Slim kicked Alamo into a gallop, Jess and Andy followed close behind.

A yearling colt lay dead in the center of the corral. The colt had been mauled and was surrounded by vultures. Jess pulled his iron and fired at the birds scattering them into the air.

"Must a been the other grizz. Keep watch, he might still be around." Jess warned (comma) reining in next to his partner. Andy guided Cyclone up next to his brother. The nervous stallion pranced and pawed at the ground, rearing on his hind legs. Andy tried to keep him calm but the high spirited palomino kept up up his nervous dancing.

"Throw me your reins, Andy and swing up behind me. Don't want ya gettin' throw'd' if the bear's still around." Jess told the boy.

Andy threw his reins to the Texan. Jess loosened his foot from his stirrup and Andy wrapped his arms around Jess and swung up behind him.

"Jonesy's OK, isn't he Jess?" Andy asked into Jess' back.

The cowboy didn't answer, instead kicking Trav into a lope to catch up with Slim.

Pulling Alamo to a stop at the porch , Slim jumping from his saddle.

"Something's dead in there." he informed them. Slim pulled his rifle. Jess followed suit and handed the boy his sidearm.

"Stay behind me." he ordered.

They tied their horses firmly to the hitching post and approached the house. Pulling their bandanna's up to cover their nose's, they approached the door to the ranch house. It was flung open, hanging by a single hinge. The front window was broken with shards of glass and wood decorating the porch.

Slim crossed the porch, stepping over the broken glass, he reached the door and stopped abruptly as he took in the destruction.

"Looks bad, Jess. Andy you stay there." he ordered.

The bear lay on the sitting room floor in a pool of blood.

Andy stepped from behind Jess to peer inside.

"Jonesy." he yelled and ran to kneel next to the man who'd been like a father to him.

Slim stepped over the dead grizzly that lay in the middle of the sitting the room floor. Jonesy was sprawled against the back wall, his trusty shotgun still resting across his chest. It was hard to tell if the blood on the floor was his blood or the bear's. The foreman's chin rested on his chest, hiding his face. His blood stained bowler rested on the floor next to him. The bear's huge paws and head pinned him down. Neither bear nor man moved.

Jonesy's eyes fluttered. "Andy." he muttered.

**Slim **stooped over the old man and grasped his shoulder.

"It's Slim, we're all here, Jonesy. What happened?" Slim turned to his brother.

"Get my horse and rope. We've got to pull this bear off Jonesy'."

Andy ran outside to get the rope.

Jess leaped over the bear to squat down next to his old friend. "Keep still, Jonesy, only be a few minutes till Andy gets a rope and we git this beast off ya."

"Jonesy" Slim supported the old man's back and asked, "Does it feel like anything's broken?"

The injured man didn't respond.

Slim took the gun from his arms and ran his hand up and down both Jonesy's arms and shoulders. He tried to lift the large paws out of the way, but the huge grizzly was dead weight. The bear's head rested on the old foreman's lap so they couldn't move him. Slim noted the foreman's right ankle appeared swollen. Luckily, his heavy vest had protected him from the bear's claws. The vest was twisted and his watch chain wrapped in the bears claws. Jess grabbed his knife from his boot and cut away the vest. He carefully unwound the watch and chain from the bear's claws.

Andy returned with a rope. Jess tied the rope around the bears back legs but the end wouldn't reach back to Alamo. Andy hurried out to where Slim's horse was tied and backed the belligerent Alamo onto the porch until the rope reached the saddle horn. Andy secured the rope around the saddle horn. The chestnut snorted and pawed at the wood on the porch. He didn't like the feel of the wood under his hooves or the sound the porch floor made as it creaked and bowed under his weight. The big horse brought his head up and down shaking his mane as he tugged at the rope tied to his saddle. Andy tried to get him to move forward but the horse resisted. He now refused to step off the porch.

Seeing Andy was having trouble with the spooked Alamo, Jess moved to help. He approached the fretful horse slowly rubbing his hand along the big gelding's neck until his quivering stopped.

"What's going on out there? Slim yelled

"It's OK,Alamo. Come on, you can do it. Pull. That's it boy, keep moving." Jess crooned to the horse.

"OK Andy, can you handle him now, while I go help Slim lift the bear off Jonesy?"

"I think so," Andy replied as Jess headed back into the house.

Andy urged the big horse forward, keeping a steady hand on the horse's bridle. Alamo balked as his front hoof came in contact with the edge of the wooden porch. The old planks creaked loudly. The horse reared and tried to swing back around. His neck hit the pillar that supported the porch. Jess seeing the horse was out of control again returned back outside just in time to push Andy out of the way. Grabbing Alamo's reins, he tried to step off the porch but there was no room between the horse and the porch railing. The porch support slipped sideways from the weight of the frightened chestnut, trapping Jess' right hand between the railing and the pillar.

Slim, hearing the commotion on the porch, untied the rope from around the bear and ran out to the porch just as Jess let go of the frightened horse's bridle. He swore as he grabbed his hand. The horse took off across the yard with the rope dragging along behind him. Slim grabbed the pillar and lifted it off his partner's hand. Andy jumped up from where Jess had pushed him, breathing hard. The horse had just missed hitting him in the head with his hooves as it took off.

"Jess, Andy, are you two alright?" Slim huffed.

"Yeah, I'll live." Jess answered as he cradled his injured right hand with his left.

"You two, think you could push the pillar back in place if I lift the porch roof?" Slim asked.

"Yeah." Jess answered. "Come on Andy, give me a hand."

Between the three of them they were able to push the pillar back in place. Once the porch roof and support were back in place, Jess placed his injured hand into his shirt front and turned to Slim.

"I'll get Clem and pull the bear off of Jonesy, he shouldn't give us any trouble. Andy, get one of the extra lasso's from the bunk room."

"Sure, Jess." Andy ran into the house.

Jess hurried to the barn to get the work horse hooked up. Andy returned with the rope and ran back to the house.

Slim and Andy knelt on the each side of Jonesy, Slim would help lift the bear off the old man while Andy pulled him free.

Jess placed a harness on the **work **horse and secured one end of the long rope to the bears hind legs. Using his left hand, he took took Clem's lead and walked the big horse away from the house until the slack was taken up and the bear carcass started to move.

"Hold it, Jess." Slim called. "You ready Andy?"

"Yeah, Andy asked.

"I'm gonna lift the bears head, you grab his paws so they don't slice up Jonesy as Jess pulls him off." Slim explained. "We'll let Jess drag the bear off Jonesy."

"OK, Slim." Andy straddled Jonesy ready to lift the huge paws .

Slim stood ready to lift the bear's head off the foreman's pelvis.

"OK, Jess. Pull." Slim yelled to his friend.

Jess held tight to the lead as the big horse strained against the dead weight at the end of the rope. Finally, the bear's body started to move. Jess kept talking to Clem and with Slim and Andy's help, the bear carcass was at the door of the ranch house. Once Jonesy was free of the bear, Slim and Andy returned to the old man. Slim carefully lifted Jonesy into his arms and made his way through the rubble into the bunk room. Andy hurried to pull the covers back as Slim laid Jonesy gently on his bed. Their old friend opened his eyes, let out a small groan as Slim placed him on the bed, and passed out.

"OK, Jess, Jonesy's in my bed." Slim called to his partner.

Jess urged Clem forward and dragged the bear carcass out the doorway, across the porch and behind the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 HELP**

Slim heard the familiar sound of a stage entering the yard. Creaking leather and pounding hooves announced the stages arrival. Mose called "Whoa" to the team as he brought the four-up to a halt in front of the porch. Mose stood and looked around. Seeing no one he yelled out.

"Anybody here?"

The stage driver watched as the vultures took turns feasting on the dead colt. Shaking his head, thinking he had a bad feeling about this. Mose jumped down from the coach, strode across the porch and entered the ranch house through the broken doorway.

"Slim, Jess."

"Bunkroom." Slim answered.

Mose worked his way through the overturned furniture towards the bunk room.

"In here Mose, Jonesy's been hurt." Andy whispered from the doorway.

Mose entered the room. He peered down at his unconscious friend.

"What in tar-nation happened around here?" he whispered as he looked around at the bloodied floor and overturned furniture.

"Grizzly. We're gonna need the doc out here right away. Jonesy's hurt bad." Slim spoke quietly.

"I'll head right out." Mose moved the fastest Slim had ever seen. The stage driver climbed back onto the coach seat. He released the brake and reined the horses into a fast gallop heading up the hill towards town and the doctor.

Andy sat on the bunk next to Jonesy. He held his friend's hand in his. Tears streamed from the boy's eyes. "He's gonna make it, right, Slim?"

"Andy," Slim crouched down to talk to his brother. Andy laid his head against his broad chest.

"Jonesy, will be fine. He's tough. We know he's lost a lot of blood, " Slim talked softly. "Infection's our biggest worry. With us takin' care of him, he'll be good as new 'fore you know it." Slim rubbed his hand through the boy's hair. "Can you help me get him out of these clothes, Andy. We'll boil up some water and clean him up. Might not be as bad as it looks."

Andy nodded and stood. He sniffed as he swiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve. The boy ran into the kitchen and put on a pan of water to heat while Slim rekindled the fire in the fireplace. Together, the brothers gently undressed their long time friend. Slim covered Jonesy with the blanket they'd warmed by the fire, till the water was warm enough to wash him.

Slim looked up and saw Jess standing in the doorway silently watching. Slim knowing how much Jonesy meant to his friend, stood and walked over to Jess. He placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine, Pard." Slim could feel Jess' shoulder shake ever so slightly under his steading palm. Jess' blue eyes peered up at him. The Texan nodded. He didn't speak.

Andy returned from the kitchen with the pan of warm water and towels. Slim relelased Jess' shoulder and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Jess could you lift him so I can bathe his back," he asked.

Jess entering the room sat on the bunk facingJonesy**. **He liftedhis injured friend gently in his arms. "Can ya lift him a bit higher Jess, that's good." Slim directed as he cleaned the blood off Jonesy's legs and ankles.

Andy ran to fetch another pan of warm water. Slim washed the blood from Jonesy'sback and shoulders, then placing a clean towel under him. Jess lowered him so he laid on his back. While laying him down, Jess had felt a large lump on the back of Jonesy'shead. "Slim, feel this, he, musta hit his head real hard. Probably fell against one of the chairs. He sure is a tough old codger, killin' that bear all by his self."

"You're probably right Jess, might be why he isn't comin' to." Slim agreed.

Andy returned with another pan of water. "Will the Doc get here soon?"he asked watching as Slim washed Jonesy's arms. All three sighed in relief, as the blood that had covered both of their friend's arms washed off.

"Guess, it was the bears blood, not Jonesy's." Jess sighed with relief.

Slim and Andy nodded in agreement. The only injury seemed to be the knot on the back of Jonesy's head and his twisted ankle.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 FRIENDS AND NEIGHBORS**

Mose guided the stage team along the drive leading to the Byrd's ranch, it was the closest outfit to the Shermans. The old driver was relieved to see Mrs. Byrd step out onto the porch at the sound of the stage pulling into the yard.

"Mrs. Byrd, could you and Chet head over to the Relay station? There's been a bear attack. Jonesy's been mauled." he blurted out. "I'm goin' for the Doc in Laramie."

"Go, Mose, I'll get Chet and we'll get right over there."

Myra Byrd ran for the barn to tell her husband about the bear attack. Chet hitched the wagon and filled it with food, towels, his shotgun and medical supplies.

As the Byrds drove into the relay station yard, a short time later, both were in awe at the site of the dead horse in the corral. The smell of death stung their noses. Vultures circled the bear corpse that lay behind the ranch house. Mr. Byrd helped his wife down from the wagon. They causiously approach the house through the open doorway. Mrs. Byrd gasped at the condition of the usually neat and clean sitting room. Scattered furniture and blood decorated the wallsa nd floor.

"Slim. Jess." she called.

Slim peeked into the sitting room.

"In here." he whispered as he held a finger up to his lips.

Mrs. Byrd made her way over to the bunk room. She watched as Slim and Jess finished washing the still unconscious man.

She walked to the doorway. "Put on a pot of coffee, Chet, it's gonna be a long night." she called as she rolled up her sleeves and took the towel from Slim's hands. You two go and get cleaned up outside. I'll finish here."

Myra looked up into the bluest of eyes peering down at her. "Jess," she asked. "could ya help me with Jonesy for a few minutes, the ya can get cleaned up?"

"Yes ma'am." he answered, his voice low. "He's got quite a lump right here." Jess showed her the lump on back of the man's neck.

"Andy, "she addressed the boy. "fetch me in some clean towels and cold water so I can put a compress on his neck and can ya find Jonesy's medical kit for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Andy sniffed, as he ran over to Jonesy's bunk and reaching underneath, pulled out the medical bag.

"You can lay him down now Jess, I can take it from here. Looks like you two did a good job cleanin' him up."

Slim returned to the bunk room. "If you're finished here, Jess, maybe you can help me drag the bear carcass away from the house and repair the corral. There's nothing more here we can do here."

Jess nodded and followed his friend out the door.

Mr. Byrd joined them outside a few minutes later. He took Jess aside as he entered the shed. "Jonesy wants to talk to ya, Jess. Now you go ahead inside and I'll help Slim out here. 'Sides, Ma wants to wrap up that injured hand you've been hiding."

"Thank you, Mr. Byrd. I'm fine. What's Jonesy want me for?" Jess asked as they sorted through the tools they would need to fix the corral.

"Ma said he was awake, but in a lot of pain. His stomach sure took a beating. That grizzly musta been huge. I'll help Slim repair the corral first. You never know, the stage horses might wonder back lookin' for dinner, if things seem normal."

Jess ducked his head so the men couldn't see his face.

"I should'a stayed. I know'd there was a bear hangin' around and a big one just by the size of the tracks, I seen. It's my fault, leavin' Jonesy all alone the way I did. Slim. If I'd a stayed, Jonesy wouldn't be hurtin' like he is." Jess' voice broke.

"We don't know that Jess. You both could of been hurt. You can't be in two places at one time, Jess." Seeing his partner was still upset, he reached over and placed a hand on each of Jess' shoulders and shook him just a bit to get his attention. Jess looked up.

"Listen to me Jess. There is no way you could of known there were two bears, specially after we killed one up on the mountain."

"Maybe you're right, Slim, but I'm the tracker, I should'a knowed."

"Don't forget, Jonesy want's to talk to you, Jess." Chet reminded the cowboy.

"Now simmer down, Jess, and go see what he wants."

Jess turned away from Slim and headed towards the house. As he entered the bunk-room, he smiled for the first time since they'd ridden into the yard. Jonesy was sitting up in bed, pillows supporting his back.

"How's ya feelin' Jonesy?" Jess inquired, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Hurts bad boy, but that's not what I wanted ya for. I want ya to send Andy to Cheztez's village to fetch their medicine man back here. Them Indians have a poultice specially made for taking the poison out of a wound. Figure, that's what I'll need. It will help me heal without infection settin' in."

The old foreman took a deep breath. "Whew, hurts just to breath," he sighed and he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes he noted the look on stricken look on Jess' face.

"Listen here, boy, what happened here, weren't your fault. That bear woulda come visitin' whether you was here or not. You understand! Now I don't want you beating yourself up about it. Have Mrs. Byrd see to that hand and send Andy over to get that poultice for me."

Mrs. Byrd took the young cowboy by the hand.

"Sit down, Jess, I'll just wrap it up for now. We'll tend it later after you take care of those dead animals. She wrapped his sore hand with a bandage and Jess forced his glove on over it.

Turning to Jonesy, Jess said, "Don't worry, Jonesy, I'll send Andy right away." Jess left for the barn to find Andy. Spotting the boy talking with Mr. Byrd, the Texan headed over to Andy.

"Jess, you looking for me?"

"Yes, Andy, Jonesy is askin' a favor of ya." Jess placed a hand on the boy's back kneading it unconsciously as he talked.

"Anything Jess." Andy looked up at his friend.

"Jonesy wants ya to ride over to Little Cloud's village and fetch back their medicine man. Jonesy says White Owl makes up a poultice that'll heal up bear claw wounds. Keeps 'em from gettin' infected. Think you can find the village on your own?"

"Sure, Jess. I paid real close attention the last time Slim took me over to visit Little Cloud and his Pa. I'll leave right away." Andy took off toward Cyclone's stall, glad there was something important for him to do.

Slim and Chet finished up the repairs to the corral. Slim suggested taking a break and the men found Jess in the kitchen helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna haul those dead critters further from the house maybe that will get those dang birds away from the ranch yard." Jess set down his coffee cup and headed to the barn. Slim knew his partner needed something useful to occupy him. He downed his coffee and hurried to catch up with Jess.

"I'll help you?"

"No Slim. Well, maybe, just maybe, gettin' up on old Clem. He's a big fella. Ain't got your long legs."

Slim smiled. "I can help you with that."

Slim helped harness the large, gray, work horse while Jess found a heavy rope in the barn. The rancher helped Jess secure the rope to the harness and followed him out behind the house where they'd dragged the dead carcasses. Jess tied the rope around the grizzly's rear legs. Slim gave his partner a leg up onto the large draft horse.

"I'll be back for the colt." Jess saluted Slim and urged the horse forward. Clem dug in his hooves and got the heavy carcass moving. Clem laid back his ears in protest, but did as Jess asked.

Jess finally decided they were far enough from the ranch house that the occupants wouldn't be bothered by the smelly carcass or the vultures, he slid to the ground and untied the bear. As he untied the the rope off the bears hind legs, he noted a mallgot filled bullet wound in the grizzly's right shoulder.

"You was hurtin' fella, that's why you traveled down the mountain looking for an easy meal." Jess spoke to the large creature.

Jess coiled up the rope and found an old log to stand on to mount Clem. He was anxious to get back to the ranch and tell Slim of his findings. Someone was hunting on Sherman property without permission. He took hold of Clem's harness and pulled himself onto his broad back. He rode back to where the dead colt lay in the corral and dragged the carcass over to where he'd left the bear. Jess untied the rope from the dead colt and led Clem over to the log he'd been using to mount with. He rode back to the ranch.

Jess was pleased to see the majority of the stage horses chomping away at the hay Slim had placed along the back of the repaired corral.

He slid off Clem and led him into the barn for a good brushing. The large horse had earned his extra oats today. Jess fed and watered the gray, then decided to check if there was fresh coffee brewing.

Walking into the kitchen he heard Mr. Byrd call to his wife that they best be heading home as he had his own chores to get finished. Stepping from the kitchen into the sitting room, the cowboy was pleased to see the front door was repaired. Slim had been busy while he was gone. The floor was free of blood and the furniture returned to its proper place.

Mrs. Byrd poked her head out of the bunk room.

"I'm gonna stay, Chet, "she called." you go on. Slim or Jess will drive me home tomorrow. I'll wait till the Doc gets here."

Jess heard a jingle of spurs behind him. He turned to see his partner. Both men let out a sigh of relief. They needed help. Both were running on their last nerve. Neither cowboy looked forward to the fever the night most likely would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 – ANDY AND THE INDIAN**

Jess poured Slim a coffee and sat at the table with his friend. Over coffee, he told, the rancher about the maggot infested bullet wound he'd seen on the grizzly as he'd removed the rope from the bear's legs.

"Seems we have us a trespasser, Jess. Some stranger's hunting bear and who knows what else on my property. Unfortunately, he isn't a very good shot. The dead bear in the mountains had a bullet wound in its left shoulder. I didn't think much of it till you mentioned the wound on this grizzly. No wonder the brutes headed down the mountain. Our stock's easy pickings for a half-starved wounded bear."

"Yeah, Slim, Ain't nothin' more dangerous than a wounded griz. What are we gonna do?"

"You're the tracker. I'm thinkin' the hunters, most likely, are holed up in that old line shack. You know, the one Dixie used when he was hidin' out. Scout around and see if you can find any sign of 'em. Be careful, Jess, if it's a mountain man hunting bear for the bounty on their hides, they could be mighty dangerous."

"That means we'll be leavin' Jonesy alone at the ranch. You and Andy gotta get those beefs to market. Even if Ben's here helpin' with the stages, he's older than the hills. 'Sides we can't leave Mrs. Byrd here alone with Jonesy. What if there's another bear?"

"I know, pard. No one's safe till this bear hunter is found and stopped." Slim frowned at his partner**. **

**"I'm thinking**Jonsey should be up on his feet in a few days. He knows how to handle himself. Andy and I will have to get the cattle to market ourselves. Tell ya what, I'll ask the Dixon's to help."

"OK, Slim. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I'll find 'em." he promised.

Jess walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Slim's bed next to the sleeping foreman. He wanted to talk with Jonesy.

The cowboy got up and laid on Andy's bed. It felt good to stretch out. He fluffed up the extra pillow at the head of the bed and leaned back, waiting for Jonesy to open his eyes.

When Mrs. Byrd walked in to check on Jonesy, she smiled to see Jess sleeping. She covered him with a light blanket and blew out the lamp. If Jess was leaving to track a bear killer in the morning, he needed his rest.

Slim went outside trying to settle the stock for the night. The smell of blood had the horses and dairy cows restless. He milked the cows and closed up the chickens for the night. Entering the house his blue eyes searched the room for Jess.

"He fell asleep in Andy's bed, while keeping an eye on Jonesy." Mrs. Byrd explained. "He's sure worried about Jonesy. I think Jess has found a true home at this ranch, Slim."

"I'm glad he dosed off. I didn't know if his nerves would let him relax enough to get any shuteye tonight. Ma'am, I made up a bed in the middle bedroom for you. I'm gonna lay down in Jonesy's bunk and see if I can get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Jonesy and Jess. You get some rest. Andy will most likely spend the night at the village and return in the morning."

"I'll check on Jonesy ever so often, don't worry Slim. Try and get some sleep." Mrs. Byrd made her way over to the middle bedroom.

Jess woke at dawn. He slipped quietly out of bed and into the sitting room. He was surprised Mrs. Byrd was already awake and sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Ma'am would ya mind if I took some of your biscuits with me. Still can't chew jerky." Jess explained as he packed for his trip into the mountains to look for the trespassers.

"Take what you need, Jess. I'll bake some fresh biscuits for breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you, that'll be fine."

"Are you leaving now, it isn't light yet?" How can you track anything in the dark?"

"I'm heading up to the old line shack high in the mountains. I'll follow the road for a bit, once it's daylight, I cut cross country. Slim figures it's the most likely place to find the grizzly hunters., Hopefully, I'll pick up their trail."

Jess grabbed his food bag. He rolled up a warm sweater and jacket along with a slicker in his bedroll and walked over to the bunk room. The Texan smiled when he saw both Slim and Jonesy were still sleeping. He closed the door and stepped into the middle bedroom to search for some of Jonesy's socks to pack. He didn't want to wake the men while trying to go through his dresser in the bunk room.

Hearing horses in the yard, Jess went to the window and smiled to see Andy and the medicine man ride in.

He stepped out onto the porch.

"Welcome, White Owl." Jess greeted the the tall, gaunt Indian as he dismounted. The Indian's face was covered with an ash coating giving his chiseled features a ghostly appearance. Long gray hair hung in greasy strands and his nails were long and gnarled. A bear claw necklace adorned his neck.

"Hi Jess," the tired boy greeted him.

"Go on in Andy. Slim and Jonesy are still sleepin'. I'll take the horses over to the barn."

"How's Jonesy." Andy asked.

"Holdin' his own. He'll be happy to see ya."

Jess took the horses over to the barn.

"Come in, White Owl. Your patient's sleepin'." Andy informed the old Indian.

The medicine man followed the boy into the house. Andy introduced him to Mrs. Byrd. The medicine man pulled out an ill-smelling otter skin bag. "Me bring strong medicine to help my friend." he explained.

Jess finished settling the horses in the barn and headed to the house seek out Andy and the White Owl. He wanted to ask the Indian if he or anyone in the tribe had seen anyone huntin' bear in the high country or if they'd come across any dead bears.

Jess had just entered the ranch house when, to his surprise, White Owl took a firm hold of his chin and looking over his face, grunted and turned Jess's sore cheek towards him. Reaching with his free hand into the otter skin medicine bag, he brought out a hand covered with foul smelling green-greasy looking salve which he rubbed into Jess's cheek. Jess tried to pull back, but the Indian tightened his hold as he smeared more salve over the cowboy's swollen eye.

"Your face heal now." grunted the medicine man as he released Jess from his grip.

"Yeah, thanks, White Owl." Jess grumbled. "Have ya seen any signs of anyone killin' bears up by your villiage?"

"Me, see one dead bear, Dark Eyes. Skinned, missing paws."

The Indian explained to Jess where he'd seen the carcass. From the Indians directions, Jess figured it wasn't far from the line shack.

"Yeah, figured they was huntin' in the high country. Take good care of Jonesy." he told the Indian.

When Jess reached the barn, he grinned. Andy had saddled and packed Trav for him.

"Thanks, Pard." Jess hugged the boy.

"Take care of Jonesy and make sure you get those beefs to the stockyards on time. Don't let old Hardrock sleep the day away." Jess teased.

"You've been doin' the work of a grown man lately, Andy. I'm proud of ya." Jess hugged the boy again.

He thought back to his first days at this ranch and wondered how he'd become so close to a grumpy old man and two brothers in such a short time.

"You'll be careful, Jess?" Andy cautioned as he gave Jess a worried smile.

"Sure, Andy, if those hunters look mean, I'll hurry back home and get Slim, I promise." He mounted Trav and rode out of the yard, following the old Laramie road towards the high country and the old line shack.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 – JESS AND THE TREPASSERS**

Jess rode along the Laramie road till he reached where Slim and Andy had repaired the fence. Seeing everything looked normal he continued towards the Canyon Road cutoff. Reaching the cutoff, he turned onto an old trail heading towards the line shack.

Suddenly, Trav, pulled up short and pawed restlessly at the ground. Jess looked up from where he'd been studying the ground for tracks and noted vultures circling in the distance. He reined Trav towards the black birds, curious to see what they'd found. As he got closer, he lifted his bandanna to cover his nose and continued riding towards the vultures.

Eventually, he could make out a large mass laying on the ground covered by the feasting birds. Riding closer, he identified the body of a large grizzly, it's hide and paws missing. The Texan rode a wide circle around the bear's carcass searching for tracks. Finally, he found the tracks of at least five horses. He followed the fresh trail till the riders crossed a stream and the trail disappeared_._

Jess followed the stream both ways. No luck. Circling back to where he'd last seen hoof tracks, he dismounted and studied the ground closely. Finally, he figured out the riders had stopped to wash the bear hide in the fast-flowing stream then turned and backtracked. _Boy, Harper, you best be concentrating on what your doing. _He'd been tracking one eyed, his left eye still watered constantly in the bright sunlight. Using his banana, the Texan wiped away the tears, took a deep drink from his canteen, mounted Trav and followed the trespassers trail. Jess often walked now, as the tall grass and rocky ground made tracking difficult. He spotted another kettle of vultures in the distance. This time they hovered over the carcass of a large bull moose. The animal's rack had been removed. The carcass otherwise remained untouched except for a few choice cuts of moose steak missing, Jess circled the kill till he cut the trail of the hunters, again, leading South towards the line shack. As he neared the shack, he stopped, wiped his eye free of tears, dismounted and crept up behind a copse of trees close to the line shack.

He watched as two of the four men salted and cleaned the bear skin. The moose's antlers hung in the sun to dry. Jess pulled his coat closer about him. It was cooler up here in the higher elevations. _Should he approach the men or go back and get Slim_? _If he rode home for Slim, the hunters could slaughter how many more bear or other game?__ He wondered_

Jess watched the four men as they admired the size of the bear skin they'd stretched over a wooden frame to dry. His temper got the better of him. He stepped out where the men could see him.

"Hold it right there. Don't move." he called out, his voice gruff with anger. "Drop your irons. Easy now!"

The men stood utterly still. The tallest, clad in deer skins, dropped his rifle.

An older man, also dressed in dirty deerskin garb, stood up straight and positioned his hand over his six shooter.

"You must be a pretty good shot, if'in yer thinkin' you can shoot all of us, Son." he challenged.

Jess lifted his rifle. Even at this distance he could smell the man's dirty buckskins.

Noticing the two other men appeared to be dressed in some sort of Eastern hunting gear, Jess figured they was most likely the hunters.

The mountain men were large in stature, standing taller than Slim even. They wore knee high moccasins, not boots and he figured, both men out weighed him by at least fifty pounds. Their gun belts rested low on their hip with a large skinning knife stuck in the top of their moccasins.

All of a sudden, the blond city dude yelled out excitedly.

"Oh my, do you know who this man is? Why he's the famous gunslinger all the newspapers back East have been running stories about. Everyone's talking about you and the notches on your gun handle. Why, you're Skinny Smith, the famous gunslinger. That's your name isn't it? The newspapers say you're the fastest gun in the West. Where's your partner, Johnny?" The man's eyes searching behind Jess for the other man.

"What of it?" Jess asked. He pointed his rifle towards the tall mountain man that had threatened him.

"I sure ain't gonna draw against you, Smith, not from what these two been tellin' me 'bout ya. Hear, yer got a reputation as a cold-blooded killer, Well, I ain't no idjit, Yew sure look mighty young to have so many notches on that gun of yern."

"'Sides, what yew got against a little huntin'?" The younger mountain man snarled.

"Nothin' personal. 'cept you're huntin' on Hart land. This cabin belongs to Johnny and he ain't gonna be happy 'bout you shootin' game on his private property. I want you to clear out, pronto, but before ya leave, you're gonna drag these rotting carcasses off into the woods. If I ever see you around here again, I'll shoot first and talk later. Ya understand?" Jess' deep voice resounded with anger as he pulled the rifle's trigger, shooting the antlers off the post they'd been resting on. The men jumped.

"We're leavin', you don't hafta ask twice. We don't want ta fight with ya, Smith." The younger mountain man shouted back. He turned as if to walk away, his back to Jess. Suddenly, he stooped as if he was going to pick up the antler. He came up fast, swung his rifle to his shoulder and fired.

The shot knocked Jess' rifle from his hands, The bullet ricocheted into to his arm. Jess felt the bullet graze the flesh of his upper arm. He dropped to the ground and pulled his six gun, fanning the hammer as he rolled. The first shooter dropped, a hole appearing in his forehead above his left eye. The second mountain man aimed his shotgun at the cowboy and fired. Jess gasped as the bullet passed through his leg. He fired back. The mountain man dropped his rifle and stumbled forward grabbing at his chest.

The other two men raised their hands yelling, "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

"Get down on your bellies." Jess yelled as he struggled to his feet. He strode forward, kicking rifles and sidearms out of the Easterner's reach.

He knelt down best as he could and tied their hands behind them.

"Please, don't kill us Mr. Smith, we thought the land and cabin was theirs. We'll pay you for the use of your land and cabin." the blond-haired man begged.

" We didn't know we were trespassing." The other man begged.

Jess walked around the men. His left arm was bleeding. The bullet from the second man had passed through his left leg just above his knee. It was bleeding and hurt like hell. He took his bandanna and wrapped his leg tightly. Jess wasn't sure what to do. It was a good couple hour ride to the ranch from the cabin and he didn't know if Slim would still be there or not.

"I'll untie ya, but you're gonna bury these two hombre's and get the yard cleaned up. You understand! I'll leavin' ya two horses if you'll promise to ride out and I'll never have ta lay eyes on ya again."

"You can't leave us here, Mr. Smith, we don't know where we are. We'd just die up here. The mountain men placed baited wolf traps all around the place to attract the wolves we've been hearing howl at night. We'd offered them a bonus if we had some wolf pelts to take back home".

Jess rubbed his sore cheek as he tried to think. He couldn't be in two places at one time, plus his arm burned and his leg throbbed.

"It would serve ya right. I should leave ya both," he threatened.

"Your wounded grizzlies have been causing havoc back at the ranch. One killed a colt and almost killed our foreman. Another charged my partner's younger brother. Get up! Get these men buried, then we're headin' back to the ranch. We'll see what Johnny want's to do with ya."

Jess cut them loose. The two men rubbed their wrists as they got to their feet.

The Texan's s right hand ached. He holstered his iron and held the men at bay with a rifle he'd picked up from one of the dead mountain men.

"Now, ya drag the bodies over yonder." Jess pointed to a small tree at the end of the yard. There's shovels in the lean to. Once their buried, saddle up your horses, we're leavin."

Jess went over to the pump and removed his shirt. He cleaned out the wound in his left arm and wrapped it. He knew he should clean the wound on his leg, but it had stopped bleeding and he didn't feel up to undressing and dressing again.

Watching the men finished burying the dead, Jess decided to leave the carcasses and antlers and ride back to the ranch. Maybe if they left right away, they'd be back before Slim and Andy left with the cattle.

"Get your horses saddled we're heading' out now!" he ordered.

"What are we gonna do about the bear skins and antlers? We need to take those with us, plus all our gear is inside."

"You're alive ain't ya. Count you're blessings. We're leavin'. I need to catch up to Johnny. Told him I'd be back by noon and it's after ten already."

The men were angry but did as the Texan ordered. Once they were on their horses, Jess showed them the trail. He tied the spare horses together, looped the end of the rope over his saddle horn. "Keep up." he reined Trav towards home at a good pace.

Jess led them cross country. If they hurried, maybe he'd make it home before the brothers left.

Jess was surprised to see a herd of cattle in the distance. As the cattle got closer, Slim spotted Jess and with the two riders accompaning him, he reined in to wait for Jess.

"How'd it go, Pard? These our trespassers?"

"It's a long story." Jess answered.

Jess. turning to the two men next to him, introduced Slim. "This here's my partner Johnny," Jess introduced Slim, "and dang I don't know your names."

"Hank Johnson, Mr. Hart, and my friend Carl Thompson. Sorry to say we're the ones that caused all the trouble you've been having. We didn't know we were trespassing. We're sorry sir, we thought our guides, owned this property and the cabin." The lanky blond explained.

"We just wanted to experience the West, the excitement of hunting big game and take a few trophies back home with us."

"So why are they with you now?" Slim asked Jess as he wrinkled his forehead and pushed his hat back to get a better look at the two men with his partner.

"I figured to leave 'em to pack up and clear out on their own, but they claimed they didn't know which way ta go ta get back ta town. These two idiots was payin' the mountain men extra to get some wolf hides. You won't believe it but those hide hunters threw out meat ta bring the wolves ta the cabin where they'd set out traps ta catch and hold 'em so these dudes could shoot 'em, like fish in a barrel."

Slim smiled. "Jess. You're hurtin', go on home. Take these two with you and put them on the morning stage. Your leg's bleeding, I can see it dripping down onto your stirrup. Besides, I want someone there in case another bear shows up."

"Didn't tell you the best part, Slim. These two dudes was so 'fraid I'd leave 'em at the cabin, they paid me $300.00 in gold to cover the stock ya lost 'cause of their being such idiots." Jess pulled a small deer skin pouch from of his saddle bag and threw it to Slim.

Slim's face lit up as he looked inside. "You get home and have that leg taken care of. The money goes in the hidey hole in the fireplace for safe keeping."

Slim handed Jess back the deerskin bag. He slapped his friend gently on the back. "Go on now, you look done in Pard. We'll handle the beefs. See you in a few days."

Jess rubbed his hand along Trav's neck pulling absently at the bay's mane. He wanted to fight Slim on this but decided he'd just lose. Once Slim set his mind to somethin' there was no changin' it. Traveller stomped. "Is Jonesy doin' OK?" he asked. Trav's ears moved forward and back as he listened to his master voice. The bay gave his head a big shake, mouthed his bit, and pulled at the reins, eager to get going.

"Looks like Trav's ready to head home." Slim teased. "Get goin. Doc said, Jonesy's gonna be fine. Guess that Indian's salve really works."

Jess swung Trav around. "We're goin' home, boy. No trail drive for us. Gotta keep the boss happy." Jess looked back at Slim. A smile lit up his tired features.

"See ya soon, Johnny." he teased as he saluted his partner and returned to where the two hunters were waiting.

Sent from Mail for Windows 10


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16- HOME**

"Come on you two, we're heading back to the ranch. You can catch the stage to Laramie in the morning." Jess called to the men as he rode by them.

Slim stood in his stirrups to stretching his back. It had been a long day. The tall cowboy watched Jess till he disappeared from view. A small worried smile played across his lips. _Everything was gonna be fine._ He sat back in the saddle and spurred Alamo towards the cattle. Andy on Cyclone was barely visible in the dusty air. Slim motioned to his brother and the Dixons to keep the herd moving. He figured, at this pace, they'd make the foot hills before dark and set up camp for the night.

"I'll lead, Carl you follow, then Hank. Keep up with me or I just might leave ya." Jess handed each man a handful of jerky. "This here's lunch. If we ride hard, we'll be back at the ranch in no time."

Hank watched Jess sway. "Skinny, the way you're swaying, it looks like you're gonna fall out of your saddle any minute."

"You let me worry about stayin' in the saddle, just keep up." Jess answered gruffly.

"Smith, your leg is bleedin' really bad. Maybe we should stop."

"Ain't stoppin." Jess retorted.

Carl added in agreement. "Come on Smith, stop and wrap something around your leg and at least stop the bleeding?"

"Ain't stoppin', that's what them wolves is waitin' for."

"What wolves?" Carl asked.

"The ones that's been following us the last mile or so. They'll usually stay clear of horses, but don't wanna take the chance. Seen 'em take down a rider once, back in Texas." Jess shoved his hat down further on his head as he leaned down and wrapped another bandanna about his leg hoping to stop the bleeding. They were close to the ranch now. Suddenly a gray streak bound out of the bushes directly for the pack horse. The pack horse reared. Jess pushed his knees into the bay and took off at a lope, pulling the pack horse along. The Texan pulled his pistol. Turned. Aimed. He missed. The motion of the horse and the fast running wolf made it an impossible shot. He steadied his gun hand and waited till the wolf was just about upon the pack horse. He swung Trav around to face the wolf once more and fired. The wolf fell dead. Two others high tailed it back into the underbrush. _Well, so much for wolves not attacking horses._

Jess urged Trav back to a lope. The men followed. Both nervous. Seeing a wolf close up had them both scared. The wolf had been bigger and faster than they'd expected . The attack had been so sudden. Hank watched as the Texan swayed in his saddle then caught himself and straighten up. He slowed his pace waiting for the tenderfoot to catch up. Jess removed his foot from the stirrup.

"Hank, I want ya to rein up next to me, get down, hand your reins, the extra horses and the pack horse over to Carl, then mount up behind me. I ain't gonna make it by myself. The ranch is just over the hill."

Hank did as he was told, the reined his horse up close to the bay and swung his leg out of the saddle dismounted and handed his reins to Carl. Hank, placed his foot in the stirrup then swung his leg over the back of Jess' saddle and settled his rump behind the saddle. Jess handed the reins to the Easterner. "Wake me if you see any more wolves. Trav will take us home and don't slow him down, just keep me on him. If need be, release the horses and your mount and make for the ranch. We can come back and get 'em later. Get up, Trav, home." The Texan urged the bay. Trav started off at a mile eating lope, pulling the horses on the lead rope. Carl followed as he kept watch for another wolf.

Hank felt the cowboy relax against his chest and wondered if he'd passed out. He held tight to the cowboy finding it hard to keep his balance only sitting on the rump of the horse as the unconscious man swayed first right then left. The horse slowed. Ahead was a well-traveled road. The bay, stopped, turned to his left and since the road was hard packed the well-trained gelding picked up his pace. The horse never hesitated when they came to a small stream that crossed the road. Trav plowed through the the small stream then picked up his pace anxious to get home. The road continued to curve up a long hill. When they reached the top of the rise, the men were relieved to see a small ranch house in the valley below. The bay never hesitated and headed straight for the ranch. The men rode into the ranch yard not sure what to expect. Hank grabbed the cowboy, as he slumped towards the ground. A woman stepped out of the house and onto the porch toting a shotgun. "Steady, Trav." she cooed to the horse. "What happened to Jess? She demanded as she set the rifle against the house.

"Jess who." Hank asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Home**

The woman cautiously approached the bay, seeing he was uneasy. "Can you get down?" Mrs. Byrd asked the stranger holding Jess in the saddle.

The Texan opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. "Mrs. Byrd, where's Bill?"

"He left 'bout and hour ago, Jess," she explained.

Hank slid down from behind the saddle. Once on the ground he reached up and took hold of Jess. "I'm gonna help you down, Skinny. Can you calm this horse of yours down?"

Jess laid a hand on Trav's neck, whispering softly. The horse stood perfectly still.

"OK, Hank. Help me down will ya? Mrs. Byrd, I caught a bullet in my leg. I got it ta stop bleedin' but it seems to have started up again." Jess explained.

Jonesy limped to the edge of the porch using a cane for support. Seeing Jess, a look of concern crossed his wrinkled face.

Hank helped Jess stagger to the porch and set him down in the porch rocker.

"Thanks," Jess whispered. "You two see to the horses? Take a rifle with ya, in case them wolves followed us."

"Sure, Skinny, whatever you say." Hank agreed.

The tall stranger turned to the woman and old man. "I'm Hank Johnson." he introduced himself. "This here is, Carl Thomas. Jess, as you called him, well he managed to get us safely down the mountain, even with a wolf attacking us."

"I'm Mrs. Byrd and this is Jonesy. What happened to Jess?" she asked, again.

"Skinny, how come that woman keeps calling you, Jess?" Carl questioned.

"Never mind what she's callin' me, just get the horses in the barn and fed. Hurry up it's getting' dark. Make sure you close the barn door tight." Jess warned.

"Come on Carl lets take care of the horses." Hank grabbed his horse's reins along with the spare horses and headed towards the barn.

"Jess." Jonesy approached Jess. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hate ta tell ya this boy, specially now, but I seen bear tracks yesterday, and the stage driver reported a half-eaten calf laying alongside the stage road. Come on, let's get you inside and patch you up."

Once inside, Mrs. Byrd took the Texan's hat and hung it on the peg by the door. Jess handed her his gun belt.

"Jonesy," she asked, "think you can help Jess out of his clothes. I'll have those fellas bring up the tub so we can clean him up. He might have ta soak off those bloody trousers and looks like his arm is bleedin'."

As, Jonesy hobbled over using a cane, Jess noted the lump of a dressing under his shirt, the foreman's left arm was in a sling and he was limping more than usual.

"Now, Jess, I know it ain't Saturday, but we need to get ya cleaned up. Let's see if we can get you out of those pants or iffin' there stuck tight to that wounded leg of yours. Sides you smell somethin' awful."

Jess was to tired to argue. Jonesy was right, a bath would feel good and probably the only way to get him out of his pants.

"Seems, all I've been around lately, is dead critters. The line shack was surrounded with drying bear skins and antlers. Those city dudes" Jess looked to see if the men had returned from the barn, "they was killin' just to collect trophies. They're out of here on the morning stage."

The two men returned from the barn, so Mrs. Byrd had them bring the wash tub into the kitchen. She filled the tub with hot water. Carl and Hank perked up thinking the bath was for them.

"Jonesy, the tub's ready." she called.

Jonesy helped Jess into the kitchen and sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Hank, pull these boots offa me will ya?" he asked. As he unbutton his shirt. Jonesy helped him pull the shirt off his injured arm. Luckily, they were able to get his trousers off as the fresh blood had loosened the fabric from his skin. Jonesy, set the trousers on the chair. "Can one of you help him into the tub?" he asked. Hank helped get Jess' injured leg over the top of the tub and settled down in the warm water. He grimaced as the water penetrated his wounded thigh. He washed up with the cloth Jonesy had given him.

Jonesy returned with a clean towel and helped Jess step out of the tub trying to support him so he wasn't putting weight on his wounded leg. Once he was dried, Jessshrugged into one of Slim's old robes.

Jess peered over at the two Easterners. "Thanks for bringin' in the water."

"A good soak will sure feel good." Carl smiled thinking their turn was next.

"We ain't runnin' a hotel here. Bath's was for me. Jonesy here seen some fresh bear tracks yesterday. Soon as I get dressed, we got work to do. Sides, you're leavin' on the mornin' stage. You can take a bath in town." Jess informed the two men.

Jonesy returned to the kitchen. "I brought ya one of Slim's shirts and a pair of his trousers to wear. You ain't gonna be able to pull those tight pants of yours up over that leg once I get ya bandaged."

He called in Mrs. Byrd and the two of them worked on Jess' leg. Using alcohol, they cleaned and stitched his leg wound. When they finished, Myra stepped out and Jonesy helped Jess pull on Slims pants. Mrs. Byrd laughed when she came back in the room to see Jess' pants legs dragging on the floor. She helped roll up the pants legs so he wouldn't trip.

"There you are son."

Noting that Jonesy. Sitting in one of the rockers and was yawning, she smiled. "Jonesy, you best go lay down and rest. I'll finish up here."

Mrs. Byrd stitched the Texan's wounded arm and wrapped it with a thick dressing. She handed him a clean shirt and helped him pull it over his injured left arm. Jess noted the thick dressing.

"You kinda overdid it, didn't ya?"

"I know you, Jess, it's not likely you'll be careful. Nothing's getting through this dressing."

"Thanks ma'am." Jess returned her smile. It felt good to feel human again,.

"You two," he told Carl and Hank, "get that tub emptied and lay it against the house."

He limped over to the kitchen table and sat. Mrs. Byrd ran a hand over his forehead, pushing a wet lock of hair out of his eyes. She looked at the stitches over his eye, "I think White Owl's remedy worked Jess. Your face is pretty much healed and that eye isn't nearly as swollen."

"Hate to say it, but my face felt much better after that medicine man smeared that junk on it, but the smell was horrible. 'Most as bad as Jonesy's liniment. It's still itchin'." he told her.

"Probably your whisker's that are itching. Maybe Jonesy can help ya shave later." she suggested."I warmed up a plate of stew for ya and there's homemade bread. Are you hungry?

"Yes ma'am."

Myra dished out a plate of stew and cut him a large slice of bread.

"You're not runnin' a fever. Your leg and arm should heal quickly. You'll probably favor that sore leg for a while, otherwise if you keep them wounds from getting infected, you'll be fine. I'll take the stitches outta your brow when you're done eating."

"Your stew tasted mighty fine, Mrs. Byrd." Jess pushed his plate away.

"If you can pull those stitches now, I'd sure appreciate it, ma'am."

"Sure, Jess." she agreed and went to fetch Jonesy's scissors.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 THE BEAR**

The two men finished emptying the large tub and returned to the house.

Mrs. Byrd taking pity on them, smiled. "I bet you two are starved," she stated as she filled two plates with warmed-over stew and handed each man a plate.

Jonesy, returned to the kitchen after his short rest. He sat down with the men and Jess for a cup of coffee, he was feeling better.

"You seem to be getting' around real good Jonesy." Jess commented.

"Yeah, that Indian concoction done wonders. I tried to get White Owl to part with his secret." Jonesy answered. "But no luck."

Jess grinned at his friend. "Sure worked wonders on my face, no scars," he snickered.

"I'm goin' out to check the yard for tracks. You two," Jess pointed at the Easterners, "are comin' with me, as I ain't getting' around real good. You caused the problem, ya can help me check the yard."

Carl and Hank each grabbed a rifle and followed the Texan outside. They circled round the back of the barn. Jess stopped and frowned. Sure enough a set of huge paw prints showed in the dirt all along the perimeter of the corral. _Like the dang bear was scoutin' out if he wanted a milk cow or a stage horse for dinner,_ Jess thought.

The men headed back to the porch. Jess settled in his rocker. The gentle motion of the chair relaxed him. His eyes took in the ranch yard and corral. He shivered at the sound of a wolf howl in the distance.

Hank and Carl leaned against the porch railing. "Think the wolves will bother us tonight, Skinny?" Carl asked.

"I doubt it, they may have been brave enough to attack the pack horse, but I think they'll stay clear of the ranch. Out on the range it's a different story. Their pretty timid critters and tend ta stay away from the ranchs." Jess rocked back in his chair.

"OK, I got us a plan, he said. "First, Yer gonna get all the stock locked up tight in the barn. Secondly, and you ain't gonna like this, you're gonna chop enough fire wood to keep two large fires burnin' through the night. We'll place one fire, in the center of the corral and the other in the middle of the yard. That ought a keep that ornery bear at bay. If we're lucky, and it steps into the firelight, we'll get a good shot and kill it."

Jess watched as the two men pile up firewood as directed. When it looked like they were finished, he summoned them over to the porch.

"Hank, you and Carl take Mrs. Byrd home. I don't want to put her in danger. Make sure and warn Chet 'bout the grizzly."

Jonesy had joined Jess on the porch.

After hearing his plan, he went back into the ranch house and brought out the woman's bag. He handed it to Carl.

"Jess, you're sure you and Jonesy will be OK, with that bear hanging round?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. I'm spendin' the night on the porch with my shotgun." Jess smiled as she hugged him good-bye.

"You'd best get some rest if you're planning on the spendin' the night on the porch." she advised him as he helped her up into the buckboard.

"Yes, Ma'am and thanks for fixin' me up." Jess answered as he rubbed his brow.

"I didn't realize how dangerous a wounded bear could be," Hank told Jess. "We thought the bears we shot would crawl into the brush and die."

"Ain't that simple, Hank. Wounded Griz is 'bout the most dangerous critter around these parts. The one that clawed Jonesy, tore this here door off its hinges, busted our furniture all over the inside of the ranch house and killed a young colt of Slim's. Why he almost killed Jonesy." Jess reached over and touched the old man.

"You best get goin'. I want you back before dark." he warned.

Jess and Jonesy watched the wagon till it was out of sight. Jess stretched. He grimaced at the pain in his arm, rubbing it as he made his way over to the pile of firewood the men had stacked in the yard. He re-arranged the wood into a large circle to light at dark and set up another fire ring in the corral. Once satisfied he had the two fire's ready to light with plenty of wood close by, he returned to the house and sat on the porch. His rifle loaded and ready laid across his lap. He rocked ever so slowly as he kept watch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 CITY SLICKERS **

A short time later Carl and Hank returned with the buggy. They unharnessed, fed and watered the mare, and put the buggy away. Seeing Jess, they walked over to the porch.

"Hank, you and Carl sit her and keep watch, I'm gonna rest up; it's gonna be a long night."

The two men nodded in agreement, checked their rifles. Carl took the rocker and Hank brought a chair out of the house to sit on.

Jess laid on the sofa, he placed his rifle on the floor next to him. Jonesy went to rest up in the bunk room. Both men were restless and slept fitfully.

Jess woke with a start. Jonesy stood next to him.

"Didn't mean to started ya boy. "It's after 10, Jess, figured you'd want to be out in the yard with Carl and Hank. I made some coffee for ya?"

Jess rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took the offered cup of coffee.

"Thank's Jonesy." He drank the strong liquid and handed the empty cup back to the old man. When he stood he was surprised how sore his leg was.

Jonesy noted the Texan's pronounced limp.

"You best let me take a look at that leg, Jess."

"Nah, Jonesy, I'll be fine. I'll just be sittin' on the porch."

Jess checked his rifle before he rested it against the wall by the wash basin outside the kitchen. He splashed water on his face and chest, hoping the cold water would help sharpen his senses. He picked up his rifle and walked a slow circle around the house. He nodded at Hank where he sat by the fire in the yard and saluted Carl as he tended the fire in the corral. Both men seemed alert and waved back. Jess decided to check the rear of the barn where they'd seen the large bear tracks earlier.

Buttons, he noted, laid on the porch, head resting on his paws. The horses and milk cows were quiet. _Maybe he'd over-reacted, _he thought and decided to return to the porch.

Jess limped slowly across the yard. He stopped. Buttons had suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air. The dog stood and emitted a low growl. His hair stood rigid along dogs neck as he backed up towards the house. Button's turned and scratched at the door.

"You sure are a brave one." Jess whispered to the mutt.

Jonesy opened the door and stepped out. The dog scrambled between the old man's legs anxious to get inside. Jonesy, lifted his shotgun.

"See anything Jess?" he asked.

"No Jonesy, seems Button's mighta' heard somethin'."

Jess heard the horses milling around in the barn. Carl screamed. Jess limped towards the corral. He could see the bear standing on his hind legs snarling at the frightened man. Carl was slowly backing away from the bear, his rifle at his shoulder. The bear dropped to all four and charged. Jess took aim. His bullet hit the bear high in its' left shoulder. It scarcely slowed him down. Jess and Hank ran towards where Carl lay. Hank fired again and again. His bullets entered the right side of the bear about his shoulder. The bear now was on all fours and surprised the men when he again stood and challenged Carl. Carl finally managed to stand. The irate bear was close. He lifted his rifle and fired into the bears' chest. The bear growled out in pain and dropped to all fours. Turning he charged Jess, The bear stumbled just before reaching the Texan, swung sideways and dropped dead.

Jess felt himself breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Hank and Carl ran to where the bear had fallen.

"Don't get to close to." Jess warned the men. "Takes a lot to kill a Grizzly and he might not be quite dead yet."

Carl stopped and backed off. He was startled when he heard the bear growl and attempt to stand. Jess aimed his rifle at the bear's forehead and pulled the trigger. The bear's body jumped then went utterly still.

"This better be the last injured bear. I don't think this heart of mine can take anymore." Jess stood breathing hard next to the two Easterners. Carl was white as a ghost. Hank put his arm about his friend.

"Come on Carl, let's find Jonesy and get us a drink." and the two men turned towards the house.

"Oh, no." Jess called.

"You two ain't done yet. We gotta get this monster hauled out of got a mornin' stage coming in tomorrow. I'll go harness Robin. You'll need to get a strong rope and once you haul this carcass over that hill yonder, you two can put these fires out. "

Jess slipped into the barn, making his way carefully through the milling horses, still nervous from the gunfire and smell of the grizzly. He slipped a lead onto Robin's halter and led him out of the barn towards the dead bear.

Carl returned with a lantern. It was slow going dragging the bear out of the yard and away from the ranch house. Once they'd dragged the bear out of sight of the house Jess motioned for Carl to halt. Jess untied the bear and led Robin back to the barn.

"Thanks," he murmered, as he leaned into the big work horse. He filled the work horse's bucket with extra oats.

Jess had the two men shovel fresh dirt over the bloody ground, then spread hay over the fresh dirt in the corral and let the loose stock out of the barn. The horses were nervous at first, pawing at the fresh hay and milling around. Finally, they began to graze.

Seeing the horses settle down, Jess headed into the house, his leg and arm were aching. He called to Carl and Hank to come on inside.

The two men entered the house and smiled at the whiskey bottle sitting on the table next to two sandwiches. Carl picked up the bottle and took a deep drink.

"To bear hunting," he grinned at his friend. Hank nodded in agreement and took a swig. Finishing the sandwiches the men turned in for the night.

Jess rose at daylight. He smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen and marveled how Jonesy always had breakfast on the stove no matter what time he woke. He dressed and limped outdoors to wash up for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Jonesy greeted him with a big smile, a full plate of bacon and four over-easy eggs.

"Visitors still sleepin'?" Jess asked.

"Yep, but not for long. Stage will be here shortly and I'm makin' sure they`re on it." Jonesy grinned over at Jess as he sat down to eat.

"Sounds good." Jess answered talking around a mouth full of biscuits and eggs. "I'll get the horses harnessed soon as I finish eating." Jess added.

"Jess, ya think we should talk to those two city slickers 'bout keeping your secret safe? 'Bout you being Skinny Smith and all?" Jonesy questioned the Texan.

"Don't think anyone would believe 'em. How 'bout I shave, then they'll see I ain't no Skinny Smith. Might be an easier solution." Jess suggested. "I'm much too young and good lookin' to be that Smith character."

Jonesy laughed as he looked at Jess's face, "Yeah, I think you could manage a shave now. Even your eye ain't swollen anymore. Looks like that Indian potion did the trick. "

"My eye's better 'cept maybe in bright sun."

Jess stood and picked up the kettle heating on the stove and headed over to the bunk room.

"Here goes nothin', Jonesy." He called out as he poured the hot water into the basin. He picked up his razer and set to shaving. Jonesy stood in the doorway observing.

"Here let me, boy. Ya can't do that with only one good arm." Jonesy had Jess sit on the bed while he shaved him.

"Ouch." Jess winced as Jonesy pulled the skin taunt.

"Never seen a face with such hollow cheeks bones 'fore. Slim, well, he's got those nice plump cheeks and all you got is hollows, I swear." Finally the old man finished.

"At least I ain't lookin' like Skinny Smith no more, maybe they'll believe me. Thanks, Jonesy." Jess smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his hand over his smooth cheeks. "Sure feels good to get rid of all those whiskers."

Jess left Jonesy to his house work as he headed out to ready the team for the early morning stage. Once he had the team fed and harnessed, he limped back to the porch and sat in his rocker.

The stage came rumbling into the yard, Jess greeted Charlie as he brought the stage to a stop in front of the porch.

"No passengers today. How's Jonesy feelin'?" the driver asked.

"He's doin' real good, Charlie. We've got two passengers for ya. Now, they keep insistin' I'm Skinny Smith, if they mention that to you, you tell 'em I'm Jess Harper. You got that?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Jess. I won't let on about your alias."

Between the two of them they got the new team hitched.

"You wanna get those two fellas, I'm ready to pull out." Charlie asked.

Jonesy walked out on the porch followed by two men.

"Jess, where's this stage heading?" Carl called.

"Casper." Charlie answered. "You pay me the fare."

"We'd rather go to Laramie." Hank told the driver.

"Get on the coach, I ain't askin' you two where ya wanna go, I'm tellin' ya and you're goin' to Casper." Jess held the door to the coach open. Just make sure you two never show your faces in these parts again, ya got it." Jess threatened.

"OK. You sure look different shaved." Carl said as he studied Jess' clean shaven face.

"Told ya, it was the whiskers that made you think I was Smith. Sure helped slow down those mountain men though. Just remember, name's Jess Harper. I'm younger and better lookin' that that Skinny Smith character. I don't want ya tellin' anyone you met Skinny Smith out here on the Sherman ranch. You understand! Iffin' I hear you been spreadin' rumors, I'll come lookin' for ya." He rested his hand restlessly on his Colt.

"OK, OK." The men nodded in agreement as they boarded the stage. Carl turned. "Thanks, Jonesy, Jess. Never would of made it home alive without your help. I left something on the table for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**FAMOUS FRIENDS – The Letter**

The stage pulled out. Jess brushed and fed the tired team, then mucked out the barn. Jonesy milked the cows while Jess collected the eggs. Then both men went inside to rest for a while. Jess walked over to the table and noticed two issues of the St. Louis paper sitting on the table along with four double eagles. Jess opened the paper and stared at the article. "FAMOUS FRIENDS" by Alex Cummings. He sat down to read the story. A sketch of two men standing in front of a corral was beneath the heading. One was blond, tall and with a mustache and beard. The other man was shorter with dark hair and sporting two days growth of whiskers. Under the sketch were the names. Skinny Smith and Johnny Hart, friends.

"Jonesy, I think I need a drink." The old man retrieved the hidden bottle of whiskey, mostly kept for medicinal purposes, and liberly added some to Jess' coffee. "Sure glad ya shaved." Jonesy commented.

A few days later, Jess was relaxing on the porch after a hard day's work.

He smiled, as he noted two riders galloping down the hill towards the ranch. One tall and broad the other lithe and young. Both riders rode up to the porch sporting the wide Sherman smile.

"Got a great price for the cattle, Pard."

Jess limped over to Slim. "Welcome back." He shook hands with his friend.

"You two go on in. Jonesy will be glad to see ya." Jess gave Andy's hat a tug down to cover his eyes, then hugged him close. "I'll take care of your horses."

"Thanks Jess. Gosh, it feels good to be home. Think I'll sleep for a week." Andy hugged him tightly_ thinking sure glad I'm home._

"Oh, no you won't." Slim tugged his brother into his arms. "We're goin' cattle huntin'. If there's any more steers hidden in the canyons, we're gonna find 'em."

"Gee, Slim, reckon I could at least say hello to Jonesy and get something to eat before we leave. Now, I know why Jess calls ya Hardrock. 'Sides I thought Jess and I were doin' the cattle huntin', while you took care of the books." Andy laughed and headed towards the house, his arm wrapped about his brother's waist.

Hearing the commotion in the yard, Jonesy, stepped out onto the porch.

"Well glory be, if the two wanderer's ain't back." the old foreman hobbled over to catch Andy in a tight hug, then shook Slim's hand vigorously. All three headed back towards the house.

Jess led Cyclone and Alamo over to the barn. Finally his family was home safe. He let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Andy," Jess called to the boy.

"Yeah, Jess." Andy ran back out to see what his friend wanted.

"I need your help, partner," Jess laughed. "I gotta write a letter to Annie. I have ta convince her to come back. Seems I'm in love and ain't got the words."

"Sure, Jess. Be glad to." he grinned.

The End


End file.
